Never Meant to Be
by King RTS
Summary: Resuming Finally! New Summary to Come... 5 Years have passed since the FTi Incident. Since then Helga hasn't been the same. Much about her has changed, all except a single pink bow that may just hold the key to unlocking her mystery...
1. 5 and a Half Years Of Changes

**"Never Meant to Be?"**

By: King RTS

Rated: PG-13

Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else here…I own nothing related to Hey Arnold! But I do own the plot of this story and my Pen Name! Not to mention a few other things…namely any new characters that might appear (if any).

Since this is my first story (Here anyway), all I ask is no flames. If you dislike/hate something then just simply say that and leave it at that, ok? No need to keep going on and on about what you don't like/hate. (Especially if it's the same thing)

Oh, even if this was checked a bit, there are still probably a few spelling and grammar mistakes (Mostly grammar, which I suck in anyway). If the error is in the dialogue, then it might not be "completely" wrong. After all, how many of us can speak properly 24/7? Well enough of my rambling…on with the story!

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 "5 ½ Years of Changes"**

---------------------------------------

It's a cool, cloudy day here in the city…and why not? It's winter after all. Anyway, it's nearing Christmas time here. Everyone was excited for the upcoming break. Everyone that is, except a certain blond, blue-eyed, 15 year old bully known as Helga Pataki. Why? Well, she knows why…

It was, about 5 years and 5 ½ months since the whole "FTi incident" and since then, Helga has never been the same. Not even close. Even though it's hard to believe, she refuses to talk to anyone, even Phoebe. And no one even bothered to ask her why. They liked Helga being quiet. She wasn't as bossy, well verbally anyway. Helga has been avoiding everyone as well. Hiding in the shadows, keeping to her self. And lately, her temper seems to be dangerously short. But, this is the way she wanted things. No one was to know who Helga Pataki really was. No one.

Helga has a reputation at Hillwood High. The meanest, toughest, most ruthless bully ever. Quick temper combined with amazing physical strength, staggering height, endurance, speed, and intellect makes her a formable opponent in some sense. Determination, and taking no bull from anyone is another trait she has. Egging her on (Provoking, Taunting, etc.) will instantly make her lash out at the offender. And every time, Helga would win. Never saying a word. Nor caring about what she does to the victim. All the while, making everyone even more afraid with every victory…especially after she single handedly beat a gang of 5 senior boys last year, when she was only a freshman. No one could believe that fight, much less Helga actually surviving and even winning. Who knows…maybe those Ju-jitsu classes she took when she was younger helped? Maybe she didn't even use it in the fight.

The final day of school, before winter break, was drawing towards a close…tick, tock, tick, tock, and finally the bell rings and hundreds of happy students rush out of the building…everyone that is except Helga. She sat at her desk looking blankly at the smooth wooden top. Sighing, she slowly gets up and leaves the building. Tomorrow was the anniversary of a day she never wanted to live through…ever again.

-------

In class, minutes before the bell actually rung…

"Say Helga…you want to do something after school?" came the voice of 15-year old Phoebe Heyerdahl. Helga stared blankly at her desktop, ignoring Phoebe's remark. Phoebe sighs to herself.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on Helga…you literally haven't said anything for 5 ½ years! Lighten up all ready!" Helga glared at Phoebe.

"Sorry. I thought you were over _him_. Helga, we both know _he_ isn't coming back. Please, if that's the problem then just move on. Get on with your life! I've been telling you this for years." Helga seemed hurt by that remark. And showed it by diverting her gaze from Phoebe to look down at the floor, miserably.

"Hmm. Well, are you coming to the dance tonight? Since, it's the last one of the year, you know, with winter break and it changing to the New Year." Helga briefly shook her head no.

Phoebe sighs again. "I don't know what to do with you."

The bell rings, and everyone, but Helga, left. She remained seated, staring blankly at her desk. Finally she lets out a sad sigh and leaves the school, knowing what tomorrow meant. As she stepped out of the school, light snow started falling. Her eyes cast downward, looked up at the falling snow. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she fought hard to hold them back. Another miserable year was drawing to a close. And Helga knew it. Phoebe, her friend of many years, stood not to far away watching. She knew that there was something that Helga was hiding from the world. Something very big and very painful, but Phoebe could only guess what. And no one else could get close enough to help her either…

--------------

Later that night at the school dance,

"Hey baby, ready to shake it loose?" Came the thick voice belonging to that of Gerald, Phoebe's boyfriend of 3 years.

Gerald has grown to a height of 5' 11" and is quite popular with the girls, since he's a sports star. (A/N: Throughout the story you'll see stuff like this, where I won't specifically name a type of something. There, you can use your imagination and read it as what you want it to be.) He's quite muscular, but not so it's absolutely noticeable. Either way, to the girls, he looked good with or without a shirt on. One could only imagine what the girls really thought about him. Gerald also likes wearing jerseys form all different kinds of sports. His favorite is a similar version to his number 33 shirt from youth. His hair? Well, Gerald wears it in several different styles. Tonight he has it in a "formal" style. After all, he wants to impress Phoebe at how well he can manage to look nice for a party or dance in this case.

As for Phoebe, she's grown to 5' 3" and is still quite the braniac. She has loosened up a bit on her studies, thanks to her boyfriend, but still maintains an A average. Wearing a blue sweater, and dark blue shorts is an attire she's grown to like over the years. Her hair is in similar style, only now it comes down to her shoulders.

(A/N: Oh, and I really don't change the character's appearance much. Still, I'll say what changes happened. If I left something out…it's another one of those "use your imagination" things.)

"Of course G!" came her excited remark. Gerald leads her out to the dance floor and starts to slow dance with her, while a mysterious onlooker watches from the darkest corner of the YMAA gym.

---

_'Oh blissful ways of my misbeguided soul, why hast thou forsaken me with this constant repetition of loneliness and heartbreak? Alas, I remain alone in this constant void known as life. Happiness is but a virtue of dreamers. I dream, but my dreams are worthless, misbeguided, memories of my tortured soul's past. I am alone. And alone is how I shall be forever. Oh how I wish that wasn't going to be…but we were just never meant to be.' _The mysterious person thought sadly to itself.

---

Gerald and Phoebe continue to dance happily, while the mysterious onlooker watches from the darkness of the decorated YMAA Gym. They did look rather cute together, or that's what everyone thought anyway. Phoebe leaned in closer to Gerald, feeling the warmth of his body, his cologne that she liked, and more importantly…his love.

"Having a good time?" Gerald asks.

"Yeah… and please don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I kinda wish Helga came tonight."

"What? Why?" He looked at her questionably. Phoebe sighs to herself.

"Haven't you noticed her behavior lately?" She asked, still slow dancing

"Err…not entirely." He said half truthfully, "You know how close I was in getting pummeled some 4 ½ years ago. Lucky you saved me. Still, I pretty much avoided her since then"

"Yes, I remember that."

"I'm just wondering what's gotten into that girl."

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I thought I knew but she proved me wrong."

Gerald sighs to himself. "Well, can we enjoy the rest of the night anyway?"

Gerald really didn't like talking about Helga. It's not cause he was terrified, cause he was a little scared of her, but because he never liked her. Even after all these years and all the times Phoebe tried to help them get along; they were sill on each other's nerves. Of course Helga never talked to either Gerald or Phoebe, but they could feel her dislike for Gerald himself. So, they stopped pressing the issue about 3 1/2 years ago.

"Sure…sounds good." Phoebe said happily

Gerald and Phoebe continue to slow dance, enjoying each other's comfort, warmth, and love while in the midst's of other happy couples.

---

Meanwhile near the punch table…

"Stupid cheating boyfriends… they always do this to me!" Said a rather ticked girl by the name of Lila. "I..grr…I'm angry!"

"Geez Lila, chill already!" Came the voice of her best friend, since the 6th grade, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

"Men are dirt!" Lila shouted into the air.

"Most are yes," Rhonda said from a chair near the table

"You have a point. Not all men are, but Most."

"See? Now, just try to find yourself a new guy. Maybe it'll work out?" Rhonda stated

"Maybe," Lila smiled wickedly to herself

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just ever so fine Rhonda," Lila said as she walked off to some senior guy nearby. (A/N: You'll learn a little more about these two later)

------

Outside the gym, about an hour later, the ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. Gerald and Phoebe are seen walking out of the gym, walking past what appeared to be Sid and some girl making out on the wall. It was chilly out, so Phoebe snuggled closer to Gerald as they walked, their feet making a tiny crunch and splash noises as they walked the snowy and slushy sidewalk.

"Well, I must say, I certainly had fun tonight. Thank you Gerald." Came Phoebe's voice

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for you Phoebe dearest."

"Well, I'll see you Monday." And she starts to leave Gerald alone.

"Hey! Can't I at least walk you home or something? Or get a goodbye kiss?"

"Umm, sure, I guess you can walk me home …Wait. No! It can't be…" Said Phoebe in somewhat of a shock. Not only that, but she was sounding nervous. Every time after their dates Phoebe gets really shy around Gerald. And he doesn't know why either. Still, he respects Phoebe's wishes, and listens to whatever she says.

"What? What can't be?" He asked after Phoebe's statement a moment ago

"Look!" She said pointing to someone

"So? Its just Helga. Wait…Helga?! I thought you said she wasn't coming?"

"I thought so as well."

"I wonder why she came? Should we talk to her?"

"You know that won't do any good."

"True. Plus I'm scared of her."

"Why? Cause she's much taller than you?"

"Than me? That girl is taller than just about everyone in the whole school! I'm like 5' 11'' she's like…whoa!" Gerald made a motion with his hands indicating that Helga was much taller than him.

"I doubt that's the only reason."

"Duh. I mean, she can also pummel anyone!" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry Gerald. As long as I'm around she won't touch you. She listens to me…most of the time." Phoebe said rather confident in her ability to communicate with Helga, who obviously hates everyone.

"Most of the time?" His voice sounded unsure.

"Come on…"

Phoebe grabs Gerald's hand and pulls him towards Helga. Gerald knew that this was a bad idea, but he didn't and couldn't resist Phoebe dragging him along.

-

-

-

Chapter 2 "Reaching Out and Remembering" is up next! Please Review…tell me if I'm doing anything wrong too. I can't make it better without your help! And I can't go on without your support either! So click the little "Submit A Review" button!

-**_King RTS_**-_I'm the King of My World!_


	2. Reaching Out and Remembering

Hey everyone! Thought I'd give you this chapter a little early. Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. You can also e-mail me (see profile for it) and even if you can't log in, you can find it at my website (Link also at my profile). Anyway, if things seem a little confusing, just hang on and wait a chapter or two and see if it doesn't clear up. Some times I do that...where I won't make something make sense. Enjoy Chapter 2!

I want to thank my 1st 4 reviewers, Dragon101, Carlin, Demile, and Flute-Player14!

Disclaimer: Need I say it again? If you honestly want to see the disclaimer again, go back to Chapter 1.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 "Reaching Out and Remembering" 

----------------------------------------------------------

"Helga!" Shouted the raven haired, Japanese-American. Helga ignored her and continued walking as if in a trance. "Helga...can I talk to you?" She asked. Nope, nothing, Helga kept on walking. Well, not like she's going to talk anyway.

Gerald added in his own remark "This is pointless. Helga is never gonna talk. I bet she's afraid to. She's probably even scared of her own shadow. I bet..."

He was cut off. Helga instantly turned around and grabbed Gerald's shirt collar, lifted him up and slammed him, quite hard, against a nearby wall, raising her fist to strike. Phoebe quickly held on to Helga's left wrist, trying to keep Ol' Betsey from colliding with her boyfriend's skull. Even though that was impossible due to Helga's strength over Phoebe. Helga turned her head and glared and evil, hateful glare at Phoebe, warning her that she better let go. Phoebe looked as if she was pleading Helga to let go of Gerald. After a moment Helga reluctantly let go of Gerald and he landed on the ground with a thud. Gerald rubbed the soar area while Helga walked off alone and rather upset leaving Gerald on the ground rubbing his butt while Phoebe sighed and shook her head at her friend's temper. Then, she diverted her gaze to Gerald. She had a stern look on her face that Gerald knew all to well. To simply put it, Phoebe was quite upset...with both Gerald and Helga.

"Gerald...I thought you'd know better than to talk about her!" Yelled Phoebe

"I do, it's just...she aggravates me sometimes."

"How? She never says anything. And the only way she'll attack you is if you're talking about her, or get too close to her. Don't provoke her...you know that."

"She just does."

"Dude...you ok Gerald?" Asked Sid, obviously done making out with _'his girl'_

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Good. Cause that was very stupid of you!"

"Gee Sid, you think?"

"Yes, of course I think."

"Yeah right! If you could think, then maybe you'd stop spiking the punch bowls at parties!"

"Hey, can't a guy get a little kick in his drink? Not my fault the host makes them so dull and tasteless."

"Even so, you really should stop! It could wind up being a disaster one day..."

"Yeah whatever man."

Gerald sighs at the incompetence of Sid. But he couldn't blame the guy. After all, Sid's home life hasn't been all that great lately. So, he blocks it out by drinking. Gerald and several others have been trying to help him and Stinky, who in turn also got a weird addiction to it, for a while now. Not only that, but to keep them from causing harm to others. Gerald bids his a-due and heads off with a still rather upset Phoebe. Gerald knew she'd be fine in a matter of minutes. Phoebe wasn't one to stay mad at him for too long.

---

A few minutes later at the Pataki Residence, Helga is just getting home. Luckily she finds the place deserted. Well, she liked it when no one was home. Hearing Bob and Miriam yell about certain things was just down right annoying. And they weren't always necessarily yelling at each other. Sometimes it's at inanimate objects.

Instantly Helga heads up to her room and locks herself inside. 'Locking' is something she's always done, not necessarily to her door, but to her heart. The path to her heart was shut and locked, and no one seems to have the key. No one. And the way she figures, no one would ever find it either. Helga flops down on her bed, not bothering to change, before drifting off to sleep.

------

**-Helga's Dream-**

**------**

All seemed peaceful within the area. Trees, birds...nature. A 9-year old Helga stood alone in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle. Confused, she wondered where she was, how she got here, and why. After walking for a minute, something caught her attention. Well, she heard something that caught her attention.

"Arghaghaaha!" (Or a scream of pain/anguish) Came the voice form a distance

"What the?" asked a confused 9-year old Helga as she then hears sad moans in the distance. "Who's making that annoying noise? Urgh..." she said with annoyance. Helga pushes trough some bushes and freezes. What she saw instantly woke her up in a state of panic and shock...

------

**-End of Dream-**

**------**

Helga sits up breathing fiercely, socked by what she saw in her dreams.

'_It can't be...it's...impossible! But, why him? Why him of all people appear in my dream? Get a grip on yourself...you care about no one, you hear?! No one!' _She said mentally, trying to reassure herself that she didn't see what she thought she saw.

(A/N: Just so you know, we have no idea what 15-year old Helga sounds like. All of her thoughts are heard with her 9-year old voice. After all she hasn't said a word! Will she? Probably not...anyway on with the story.)

Suddenly the little pink phone next to her rung rather abruptly. She had the phone for years now, but for some reason or another didn't bother to get a new one; despite her sudden and major changes to everything in her life. Helga sighs and picks it up knowing its Phoebe, since she's the only one who would call. Or would dare to call her.

"Hey Helga. Look, I know you aren't going to talk to me, but I want to apologize for Gerald's remarks. He didn't mean to offend you. It's just, well, the way you've been acting for the part 5 years, I'm worried about you. You're my friend after all, and I'm here to help. Remember that. Well, anyway, I've got to go. Enjoy your break!" Came Phoebe's voice through the receiver, and she hangs up, knowing Helga isn't going to respond. Helga hung up her phone and stared at the pink and black bed sheet. She felt something...or that something was a miss. Something concerning _him_.

_'No...it can't be. Alas, my feeble mind is deceiving me yet again. Wretched tormenting of my soul, I want to be free! Free of this blasted antagonizing dissatisfaction of my mis-bent youth. Pain is but virtue of the fallen. Has...no, I will not allowest myself to think that. Never, will I ever thinkest of that. I shant care about this dream or anyone else in reality! Never!'_ Helga thought to herself

Helga looks at her clock...1 AM. With a soft moan, she rolls over, throws the covers over her, and falls asleep. Or at least she tried to. Luckily she got to sleep without any disturbance. Usually her dreams have been keeping her up lately, and she was sick of it. Nonetheless the dreams subsided for the remainder of the night, or early morning since it was 1AM.

---

Later that day (Saturday), everyone was playing baseball at Gerald field. It was

Wolfgang's Team vs. Gerald's team no surprise really.

Wolfgang yawns widely. "Well, let the slaughter begin!"

8 innings later, the score was 8-0, Wolfgang's team was winning yet again...still, no surprise there. (A/N: It would be a bore-fest if I wrote this inning by inning, or even if you were there actually watching it. And to think, this went on for several years now!)

"This really bites!" said Stinky

"Yeah." Sid added in

"We've been done losing for the past 5 years!"

"I know guys, but what can we do? We lost both our home run king and our coach. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Helga being our coach. That girl may have been tough on us, but she always had us ready to win." The now team captain and coach, Gerald, said to everyone in the dug out.

"If not, then make the game really close." Phoebe stated.

Gerald and Phoebe look up in the bleachers where Helga sits, staring into nothingness yet again. Her blue eyes looked so cold and dull. And though Phoebe was the only one there who could tell, Helga's soul also looked dead. Phoebe thought she knew what was wrong with Helga, and why she became so cold and uncaring. But Helga was always unpredictable, and not talking to anyone didn't help either. Phoebe was the only one who could actually get near Helga, much less communicate in some way. For the first year and a half of not saying anything, Helga communicated through notes...though that was even rare. Also, she didn't even say much on the note either. But one note, 3 years ago, rendered Phoebe's hypothesis of Helga's actions useless. The note stated seemed unbelievable to Phoebe, but then again, quite possible. And she knew that Helga's decision wasn't easy, or fulfilling. And she knew it had to be heartbreaking as well, but maybe Helga's life would of gotten a little better. Nope. That wasn't true at all. Her life got worse. And Phoebe still questions the note even to this day.

--------

**-Flashback-**

**--------**

A dark and stormy night plagued the city this Christmas Eve night. Snow pounded against windows and roofs. In the darkness of a room sat a lonely, heart-broken 12 year old by the name of Helga Pataki. It's been 2 years since the love of her life left the city. She never got a real response to her confession a little over 2 1/2 years ago. And that deeply hurt her. Tonight, however, she wanted to end all the pain and suffering. Sitting at a small desk in her room, with only a lone candle lighting the room, Helga was writing in her diary. Tears streaming slowly down her face. Then, shutting her diary, she takes out a sheet of notebook paper and pauses a moment to think. Sighing miserably, she takes out her most precious item she carried with her...her locket. Even in the dim light the picture was clearly visible. Taking a long hard look at her locket, Helga picks up her purple pen and begins to write a letter to Phoebe. When she signed her name at the bottom, Helga clutches her pen in one hand and gazes at her locket in the other hand. She looked into the eyes of the person in the picture. And it was then that Helga completely broke down crying, clutching her locket so hard that her knuckles turned white, and all the while scowling to herself. She cried herself to sleep. Hoping, wanting, and wishing the heartbreak would subside...

While she was sleeping, Helga accidentally knocks her diary off the desk, and to the floor. It landed, opened to her most recent entry. It read:

-

_December 24th_

_Hey Bucko, it's been a while huh? Not like anything good ever happens in my life anyway. Whatever._

_It seems only yesterday since I last wrote a poem within these hallowed pages. How I wish things were the way they used to be. But alas they aren't. All my wishes are useless. I never get anything I want, and believe me, I don't ask for much. (Sigh) I guess I'm stalling to write what I really came to write. It's time. It's time I ended my obsession over...it's just too painful to mention his name. I've tried to get him to love or even like me for 9 years now. And where has it gotten me? Nowhere. Just 9 years of pain and heartbreak. Especially after he left 2 years ago. But now all that is going to change. I will no longer care for him. I will no longer love him. May this blasted obsession end! It'll be hard, yes, but I will get through this. I will move on. And so, I close this entry, and probably my last entry for a while. No longer, in love._

-

The next morning of school (January 4th), Phoebe anxiously awaits the arrival of her best friend Helga. She sat in her usual seat towards the mid-front section of the bus. Slowly the bus came to a halt and on stepped the terror of the town, Helga Pataki. Phoebe smiles, in all hopes of getting Helga in a better mood than she's usually in, but Helga merely walks right past her. Phoebe was shocked. Helga always sat with her. It was then Phoebe notices a folded piece of paper next to her on the seat. She picks it up and opens it.

-

_Dear Phoebe,_

_Don't be upset that I'm not sitting next to you today. I just need time alone. I made the most difficult decision of my life thus far. Phoebe, it's time I faced the facts. It's time I faced reality. It's time I ended it. It's over...my obsession is over. I'm over him Phoebe. It's time I moved on. My life needs to go on. Still, I feel as though every feeling has been cut from my body. Every happy feeling that is. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. But no longer will you have to worry. I want you to be happy and enjoy your life. So, I will no longer need your services. You don't have to do anything else for me. We can still remain friends, but no more Phoebe. I don't want to drag you into my life, my problems, or even my feelings. It'll only be trouble. Don't bother to ask me why, I won't say a word about it. Live your life Phoebe. Make something of it. And try to be happy._

_Sincerely, your friend,_

_Helga_

-

"_I'm over him Phoebe. It's time I moved on."_ Those words echoed in Phoebe's mind. Never had she thought that Helga would ever do such a thing. It seemed surreal. Phoebe noticed a few places where it was once wet. As if Helga was crying when she wrote it. A little scene flashed in her mind. In it, she pictured Helga sitting at a desk in her room, paper before her, purple pen in one hand, her locket in the other, while she sits there clutching the locket, scowling, and crying through closed eyes. Little did Phoebe know, that's pretty much exactly what happened that night.

--------

**-End Flashback-**

**--------**

Phoebe hoped that Helga would of gotten better, but that wasn't true. Since that day, Helga seemed to have sunk deeper and deeper into depression and get even more aggravated, ruthless, uncaring, unforgiving, and everything else she's evolved into today...

Phoebe sighs and starts talking to herself, "So much has changed about her... That's not Helga up there. That's someone else. Why Helga? Why have you let your heart grow so black, so cold, so uncaring and unforgiving?"

Indeed, not only does Helga act different, she looks a little different as well. Mostly changes were in color. Instead of a white T-shirt, she wore a pink one. Instead of a pink dress with a red stripe, it was black with a pink stripe. Helga also wore a pair of black pants. She also let down her hair into a long free flowing ponytail. She still had that unibrow, and she didn't wear any makeup or jewelry. She was considered unattractive, but Helga could care less. She wanted to be feared and hated. Yet, one thing remained...that pink bow atop her head. It still rested in the same place for practically her whole life. Somehow it seemed to suit her. Though no one knew why she still wore it, even at 15 years old.

Everyone else...well, pretty much same personality, similar styles of clothes, and obviously they had a few physical changes as well. But all around they're mostly the same. There were some new people in town as well, but not many associated with most of the old gang. If anything most are associated with themselves or Rhonda and Lila, the leaders of the popular group, which had both girls and boys.

Helga sat on the bleachers, staring blankly into nothingness. Her thoughts and feelings, confused and twisted. Nothing made sense...except hiding her true feelings. Sorrow, regret, pain, and so much more were hidden away from everyone. Love and Happiness weren't even present in the 15-year old Helga Pataki. She lost those feelings and emotions similar to those, about 3 years ago maybe even longer. So what was she feeling? No one could tell...and Helga didn't seem to know. Everything was confusing. Nothing seemed to matter. The world was her enemy. But one thing remained clear...

'I'll never forget that day...when I found out...that day, exactly 5 years ago.' Helga thought to herself.

-

Chapter 3 "A Day of Sorrow" is up next!

-

_-**King RTS**-I'm the King of My World!_


	3. A Day of Sorrow

Ok, I decided to update this before I have to go back to school. I've been off for the last 2 weeks (Fall Break!) and...well, that'll end now. If you're wondering why I get a 2-week fall break, I started school back on August 4th.

**Flute-Player14**- Thanks, and I'm pretty in-tune with Helga. This may sound a little weird, but there are times when I'm writing her parts where I can feel exactly what she is. Also, I'm a writer that usually doesn't change the characters much. If I do change one...it's just that. It's usually only 1 or maybe 2 that has had a dramatic change. 

**EL CHUPACABRA**- It's definitely something new! And that's what makes it so interesting. If you're hooked now, you definitely will be later!

**Number6**- Well here's your chance to find out what happens in this chapter. Will Helga be happy? Who knows, she might not be... just have to wait and see really. (I know it may seem like she will be, but believe me, I'm quite a surprising author sometimes...especially with my longer stories. With my stories, sometimes it's hard to guess what'll happen next...or guess it correctly.) It's ok if your English is "bad". I looked at your profile...even though you don't have a bio written, I did notice that some of your favorite stories are in Spanish. So I figured that you were originally Spanish speaking, right? Also, you might really like my two other stories "A Lone Stormy Night" and the sequel "A Lone Stormy Night II"

Disclaimer: Want to see it a 3rd time? Go to chapter 1. 

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 "A Day of Sorrow"**

--------------------------------------

----

**-Flashback-A Week Before Today, 5 Years Ago-**

**----**

Helga was standing alone on the bridge in the park, over the creek. It was her favorite place in the park, maybe even world, to think, and well, so much was filling her mind at the moment. It's been months since the "FTi incident" and since then, Helga hasn't said much of anything to anyone. She seemed constantly depressed and shy, yet aggressive towards anyone who tried to get close or who just bugged her. Anyway, it was dark, and raining at an average to heavy rate. Helga's pink dress and pale body was getting totally soaked, but she could care less. Suddenly, it stopped raining...but only on her! She looked up and noticed a familiar blue umbrella...

"Hey Helga...are you ok?" asked the figure behind her. She shook her head no. "Is something wrong? Well, ok, obviously something's wrong...care to share?" Again, she shook her head no, still not looking at the figure behind her.

"Well, I've been looking for you really." Now, Helga looked at the figure. "...you see" The figure sighs, "I'm gonna be leaving next week...to San Lorenzo..." Helga rolled her eyes knowing it's almost winter break "...and I might not be coming back."

Helga looked shocked. Her eyes widened and a slight look of horror was shown on her wet face. She didn't want to believe what she just heard. Never did she want to hear anything like this. Ever.

"You're the first person I've told, if that means anything. And well, I want to invite you to come to the airport next week to see me off. It'd really mean a lot to me if you and my friends were there. Please come Helga...I'll be leaving at noon." Said the figure with a hint of sadness.

Helga stared at the figure, her bottom lip twitching. The figure rested a hand on her shoulder, smiled, and started walking off...but came back a moment later.

"Oh, here. You can have this." The figure said handing her the umbrella. "Don't want to get sick now do we? Hope to see you next week..." and left

Helga stood there, almost paralyzed, clutching the now closed umbrella close to her. Tears welling up in here eyes, but not falling.

_'This is all a dream...some horrible nightmare! ...please let this be just a dream...'_ Helga thought. 

-

She was quick to find out that this wasn't a dream. Come the following week, everyone, but Helga, was at the airport...

"Well...take care buddy. I'll miss you man." said Gerald

"I'll miss you too Gerald." The figure stated

"See ya." Stinky said trying to keep a smile on his face, but failing miserably.

"Boy howdy, I never thought I'd see the day...take care." added Sid

Minutes later

"Bye...I'll miss you." Came Lila's voice, hugging the person before her

"I think everyone will miss me. But...well, this is something I've always wanted to do." The figure said to her.

"I understand." She said sadly

Phoebe walks up and hugs the figure before her. "Bye...I'm going to miss you terribly!" she said trying not to cry, but failing miserably.

"Same here. Take care of Gerald."

"I will, and I'm sorry Helga didn't come."

"Don't worry about it...I'm sure she was busy." Knowing that probably wasn't true

"Maybe..."

The figure Picked up _his_ carry on bag and proceeded to the gate. Before entering, _he_ turned around and took one last look at _his_ friends. A weak smile came to _his _face. Then _he_ turned around...but stopped. There, standing behind a pillar was none other than Helga G. Pataki. They stared at each other for a moment. Tears were slowly trickling down her face. Sorrow shown on Helga's face was all to clear. Then she mouths these final words. (A/N: Mouthing is speaking without any sound)

"_I Love You...goodbye." _Helga mouthed

Helga closed her eyes and let more tears fall. _He_ watched her for a moment...but she then ran off in tears, unnoticed. No one knew she was there, no one except _him_. _He_ sighed, and looked at the floor for a moment. Then, turned and proceeded through the gate to the plane...and was gone...forever...

---

**-End of Flashback-**

---

'_Why did he have to leave me? Why did he leave period?! _(Sigh)_ Stop blaming yourself Helga...there's nothing you can do. You're over him...have been for 3 years now. Stop living in fantasy and live in reality! This is reality...I have no boyfriend, nor friends, unless you'd like to count Phoebe, my parent's are both neglectful drunks who don't notice I exist or even care, I'm feared and hated by everyone, I'm a 15 year old depressed and hopeless girl with no life...hmm what else? Ah yes, I'm known throughout Hillwood High as "The Bitch in Black". Heh, some reality. Better yet, some life I have. Someone up there must really hate me. Either that or I'm destined to live a lonely, pointless life full of misery and despair. Oh well, I've make it 15 years, I think I can manage a few more.' _Helga thought to herself.

She continued to sit there absentmindedly, while the baseball game finished. Chalk up another victory for Wolfgang...

-

-

(Chapter 4 "An Eerie Connection" is up next! Please Review!)

-

_-**King RTS**-I'm the King of My World!_


	4. An Eerie Connection

Well everyone, here's chapter 4 for your reading enjoyment! My replies to **Passing Entity** and **Number6** are at the very bottom after this chapter. Thanks to you all who reviewed!

**Demile**: This soon enough? LoL...hope you like this chapter! And the ones to come.

**Flute-Player14**: Well, here you go!

**Raven Princess of Azerath 3eva**: Wow...such a long (Anonymous) name...lol. And thanks for your review. I hope I didn't keep the princess waiting too long... and hey, I don't mind spelling/grammar mistakes in reviews. As long as I can get what you're saying, it doesn't bother me.

I encourage all of you to read my short story series "A Lone Stormy Night" (And ALSN II) as well. There will be a third story of the series coming out soon, and even a 4th and most likely the final one of the series.

Disclaimer: If you want to see it a 4th time go back to Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 "An Eerie Connection "**

---------------------------------------------

Late that Saturday night, Helga was sleeping not so peacefully. Nightmares have been plaguing her dreams for many weeks now. Though some haven't been too bad. Still, Helga didn't like many of them...and tonight wasn't much of an exception. Tossing and turning, she struggles in her sleep...

**-Helga's Dream-** (A/N: Remember, she still 9 in her dreams.)

"...no...no...(sob) why?" came a voice.

Helga stood in the bushes watching. The figure had no idea of Helga's presence

Helga spoke to herself. "It's...impossible! This can't be!"

"...I'm sorry...(sob)" The figure said to itself

"There's nothing to be sorry for." she said suddenly and not realizing why she said it. The figure was shocked and surprised seeing Helga in the bushes.

"...Helga?" The figure said in-between sobs. "Wha...what are you doing here? (sob)"

"I have no idea...I just suddenly appeared here or something."

"Oh. (sob, sniff)"

"You ok?" She was wondering why she even cared

"Does it look like I'm ok!?!" The figure shouted. Helga looked hurt "Sorry. It's just...well, you know."

"I know, and I understand. I actually felt like I deserved it." Helga admitted.

"No...you don't deserve anything like that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If anything it should be me apologizing..." The figure looked at her questionably and confused.

"I'm different, heck, I don't even feel like myself anymore."

"I know."

"What? How?" Helga asked shocked.

"I don't know really. Just somehow I know. Still, don't ever forget about who you really are. You're unique. Special. And no one can change that but you."

"No. There was one who could change me," she looked down, "someone who I used to hold close to my heart. But not anymore! I've lost all feelings of love and happiness. Never again will I love or be loved."

"If you say so. I still think those feelings are in you somewhere. Somewhere deep inside."

"Even if they are, who cares?"

"Someone in this world does Helga, you just have to find out for yourself who." The figure sighs.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine...eventually. The injuries will heal...but...well...all but one thing."

"What's that?"

"My heart. I don't think anything can even help ease the pain, fill this void."

"Hey, someone once told me to always look on the bright side," The figure chuckles to itself, "and well, you should." Helga finished.

"Thanks."

Just then another figure came out of the shadows and started fighting the other figure Helga was just talking to. Helga stood there watching in horror as the darker looking figure attacked the one she was just talking to...and with one near fatal shot, Helga woke up in a extreme shock and panic.

**-End of Helga's Dream-**

Helga sat up with a horrid look on her face. She couldn't believe what had just transpired in her dream.

'_It all seemed so real. Why? No! Stop it Helga! Stop! ' _Helga scolded herself mentally.

After a moment she calmed down and attempted to fall back to sleep...but just couldn't. She thought about what the figure told her.

' "..._Someone in this world does Helga...you just have to find out who." Who? Who cares about me? No one does! ...but...how...why..._(Sigh)_ snap out of it Helga ol' girl. No one likes you! In fact, everyone Hates you. Don't grow all soft and mushy just because some dream said so! You're tough! You're Strong! You're Helga!' _

---

The Next Morning, Helga woke up feeling hungry. After getting dressed in her usual outfit she now wore, she went downstairs to find Miriam asleep on the counter. And the smell of nothing (pleasant) filled the air. Typical day really,

_'No surprise there...stupid Miriam, always forgetting to go shopping! Geez, I can't even eat in my own house! Calm down. A little more than 2 years and you can go out on your own and be free. ...Yeah, free from everyone. Alone and uncared for. Heh...I bet after graduation, no one will remember be. If they do they'll remember me as the meanest, nastiest, bully around. Not to mention so many other things they'll call me...'_

The thought of that instantly made Helga depressed more than she all ready was. She knew, that her life was truly screwed up and had no meaning...then again, if she was still alive, obviously she was meant for something. But what? Helga really didn't know, nor did she care. So she'll do this one "good" thing she was meant to do, and that's that... _who cares_? Obviously she didn't cause she had that on her mind quite often. Helga dismissed the thought and headed out to find something to eat.

---

Meanwhile,

"Ah...such a lovely day." Phoebe said walking through the park. Suddenly she stopped walking when she spotted a teenage girl sitting on a nearby bench softly crying. The girl looked a lot like Lila, but a little different. The girl had medium-length medium-blond hair that was in a single ponytail behind her. She was also wearing a dress similar to Lila's, but it was reddish maroon and a tad longer. Phoebe approached the girl. As she got close, Phoebe could tell that her face looked similar to Lila's as well, except the girl didn't have freckles, and even though Phoebe couldn't tell, she also had Hazel colored eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Phoebe

"Huh?" The girl said surprised and a little startled, not noticing Phoebe walking up to her either.

"You ok?" Phoebe repeated

"Not really."

"What's wrong? I mean, that is if you want to talk about it."

"It's alright. I'm kinda new in town here...and well... no one seems to notice I exist! And if people do notice me, they pick on me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Phoebe asked

"San Lorenzo"

-

-

Ooo, not sue if that was a cliffhanger or not, but it certainly is a surprise! Chapter 5 "The Girl From San Lorenzo" is up next! Please Review...please!

**-**

**Passing Entity**: I'm glad you're liking it. Umm...I don't mean to have author notes...I usually don't unless I feel something in the story really needs to be described. I try not to use them, but if I do, they're mostly at the beginning of my stories. And, I know I should trust myself...but, this is my first story here at , and obviously I'm quite nervous about how well this story will do. Well... I know sometimes the breaks such as "flashback" and what not may seem rather unessisary... and I do agree to some point. I really don't use a whole lot of flashbacks, and I rarely do "dream sequences". Things like this mostly happen in my "futuristic" stories that had something in the past majorly affect what is going on now. And these are also done mostly at the beginning. I will, however, try to see if I can find a way to Effectively reduce the use of the "breaks" ...for now, however, I'm still going to use them...though I did take out the entire line break before and after the break's title. I also do that so that readers know exactly what the section is. I'm sure you've noticed that I don't just say "Flashback" like some other authors. I put a time frame of when it happened too. Still, like I said, I'll see what I can do with this... thanks for your input. And hey, I want you guys to mention things that might make me a better writer (such as things you feel I'm doing wrong...or things like that).

**Number6: **You're welcome. Oh, and get ready for a long reply...sorry bout that. I made this story for a reason. Well, 2 reasons really. First, this is a story that's basically a "lead in" to a future sequel "The Path of Repentance" (There's a possible story in-between This story and "The Path of Repentance". I don't know if I'll write it or not at this time. I'm trying to, but I'm stuck on like Chapter 9, though I have Chapter 10 and on pretty much planned out. Weird huh?) Second, to show something new with one of everyone's favorite character, Helga. And you really hit the nail on the head there with this statement: _"As for Helga, your take in this character is one of the most interesting I have seen: Helga refusing to speak to anyone is a natural consequence of her being "abandoned" by Arnold, the only person who has reached to her hearth."_ Helga (at first) refused to speak to people because of Arnold's departure devastated her. She lost all of her hopes and dreams. It's even as if she lost her own spirit. Helga has such a strong bond towards Arnold, and to break that bond...well, you can see what's happening. And it seemed almost natural of her to do something quite drastic. The love of her life was gone...and would probably never be seen again. And for that fact, Helga did indeed feel abandoned. And it really wasn't Arnold's fault entirely either. He was only 10. And plus, Helga did take back her confession (as you saw at the end of the Movie) So, he didn't really know how much she really liked him. And yes, he didn't know how much leaving would devastate, damage, and even destroy her. But now, something else is keeping her silent attitude active, as you read from what Phoebe said. The cause? No one seems to know. What happened to Arnold is still uncertain at this time. You'll just have to read on and see if anything turns up. And you're also right again, Helga thinks that she isn't loved and doesn't deserve it. So she's learned to believe this. There are people who do love her in some way. Arnold is too much of a complication for the word "love" really. Brainy...yes, it's obvious that he does love her in his own bizarre way. Phoebe loves Helga as a sister...you might even say they could even be sisters (though not biologically). And family will always love you to some extent. Sure, they may not show it much or very well, or even in a visible way. Anyway, to answer your next question...no, the mysterious person from Chapter 1 wasn't Brainy. That was Helga there. I tried to make her think "poetically" with some Old English words in there too. Guess I kinda tricked some. But that's why you saw Helga later on after the dance. Whew... well, I think I talked myself out here! Nice talking with ya!

-

_-**King RTS**-I'm the King of My World!_


	5. The Girl From San Lorenzo

Hi everyone. Here's Chapter 5 for your reading enjoyment! I'll really appreciate any reviews you send. Please?

Here's to those special few of you who replied. I really loved your reviews!

**Number6**: Well, all who reply deserve the time and space of my reply. You did take the time to review my story after all. Anyway, just a brief overview of my writing... I tend to be mysterious. Sometimes the questions seen at the beginning aren't answered till mid-end of the story. It adds to the suspense and mystery effect of the story.What's really going on with _him_? No one seems to know...that is, till the new girl came about. Does she know anything, or was she just a lonely native girl? We'll find out.

**Princess Amanda**: Thank you, I'm glad I'm a part of your list! Is the girl related to _him_? Is your gut feeling right? Lol, just we'll have to see. Enjoy!

**Flute-Player14**: Hiya! Sometimes you do have to read things twice to get it. Remember, if after reading it two or three times and something still doesn't make sense... you can either ask a question, or wait and see if it's answered in the next chapter. Hope you like Chapter 5 here!

**Madame Pink**: Yeah, that would be nice...but will she though? Things aren't looking good for that to happen...

**Inferna**: Does she know _him_? If so... does she like him? If so... does Helga care? Wow... such a mystery. And some of that mystery should be solved right here in Chapter 5!

Everyone... if you haven't read my "A Lone Stormy Night" series... you should! So far, there's 3 stories (ALSN, ALSN II, and ALSN III ...read in order!) and everyone has loved them so far! So, if you like this story... or even if you don't... try reading the short stories by me, "A Lone Stormy Night" 1, 2, and 3. Just remember, read each one in order.

Disclaimer: Well, just like always, if you really want to see it...go to Chapter 1.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 "The Girl From San Lorenzo"**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Phoebe's face went into shock when she said that

"Did you say San Lorenzo?!" Phoebe asked in shock. The girl nods. "By any chance do you know..."

"Yes...I do," She said before Phoebe could even finish, "but it's been a while. Last I heard was something like being in a fight with someone or another, or some group."

"What?"

"San Lorenzo has been a mess lately. An evil force keeps trying to take over...but their advances are being held back by a mysterious other force. Next thing I knew a war broke out and me and my family fled."

"Oh no" Phoebe said with her hand at her mouth in worry.

"I've heard a bit about you and your friends." Said the girl

"You have?"

"Yes. You're Phoebe right?"

"I am." Phoebe said amazed that this girl knew her name

"My name is Arnette."

"Pleased to meet you." Phoebe said with a warm, friendly smile

"Well Phoebe, you seem like a nice girl. Mind showing me around a bit?"

"I'd be glad to show you around."

With that they walk off, unaware that Helga, who happened to stroll by on her way to find breakfast, heard everything. Helga couldn't believe what she just heard. She shook it off though, trying not to care and resumed to find breakfast. Phoebe walked around with Arnette by her side, telling her anything and everything about the city and the people they've met up with. An hour or so later...

"Wow! This city sure is big!" Exclaimed Arnette

"Yeah, but hey...it's home."

"Right. I've also met almost everyone _he_ told me about. Everyone except this girl named Helga." Arnette stated

"Err..." Phoebe said a little nervous. She felt that Arnette wasn't ready to meet Helga just yet. Well what she feared the most was Arnette saying something wrong to Helga and having her attack Arnette. Phoebe's seen a lot of new kids find out the hard way who Helga is and why you should just stay away.

"Something wrong?" Asked Arnette.

"Yes, actually."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good."

"It isn't. See, Helga doesn't talk to no one, not even me. And you can't get too close to her either. If you get too close, she'll lose her temper and pound you into the ground, no questions asked, she'll just snap. I can't figure out exactly why she's acting the way she does. She seems to care for no one or nothing. And believe me, she has the whole school, even the Seniors and the whole entire football, basketball, baseball, soccer, and tennis team scared to death of her. Might as well say the whole school! No one can stand against her, or even dares. After she beat a whole gang of tuff senior boys by herself, last year, no one dared approach her. And I'd advise never talk about her behind her back either. She'll come after you then as well...she doesn't care. She seems to have nothing left to lose! And that makes her even more dangerous!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Wow. That's not what _he_ told me. Then again, how would _he_ know?"

"I'm worried about her. She's outta control! We need to help her before she winds up hurting someone very badly! And I mean very badly. Like critical care or even worse!"

"Try therapy?"

"Dr. Bliss tried her best to help Helga, but it was no good. She couldn't do anything. I'm just amazed at how long she tried. 1 1/2 years she tried, but nothing much."

"I think Helga's just being stubborn."

"Maybe..."

Suddenly Arnette was pinned against a wall of a nearby building. Helga, who was going home after finding breakfast, overhead the girls again. And well, her short temper...yeah...you get it.

"Helga! Put her down!" Yelled Phoebe.

Helga didn't listen. Instead she gave a tremendous shot to Arnette's stomach and then let her drop to the ground, and then gave her a swift kick in the gut. Helga, feeling somewhat satisfied that her anger has lowered enough by that devastating shot to Arnette's gut, and wanting to go back to the sanctity of her room, walks off, leaving Arnette curled up on the ground in much pain.

"See what I mean?" Phoebe said to Arnette. Arnette was feeling too much pain to respond. "I'm terribly sorry."

"...No...it's... not your fault," she said trying to get up, but falling back over, curled up again.

"I just can't believe all that's happened."

"What do you mean?" Arnette said from the ground

"Everything that's happened from the 'FTi incident' five years ago till now."

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Still, like I said before, I want to help Helga. I love her like a sister."

"What is her most favorite thing in the world?"

"It's not a thing. It's more of a...who." Phoebe said rather nervously for some reason

"Who then?"

"_Him_."

"You mean..." Arnette couldn't finish, Phoebe cut in

"Yes. But now, I'm not even sure. Like I said, she seems not to care about anything or anyone anymore."

Arnette finally gets to her feet, "You know _he_ wanted me to keep this secret...but well... _he_ admitted that he kinda likes her. And always has from the day they met. ...just never told her because of the way she acted."

Phoebe smiled a little, "I knew _he_ had a heart in him. But to actually care about someone like Helga, even though she constantly picked on him, I'm speechless."

"And it was the truth too! If I didn't know any better, I'd think _he_ likes her more than what he says."

"You think?" Arnette nods.

"If only Helga knew, maybe she wouldn't of turned out the way she did. I feel as if it's too late though." Phoebe said

"Oh. Well...I...hmm..." Arnette debated on what to do about this

"Don't worry. Helga has survived this long." Phoebe points out

"Yeah, but, I just wish I could help you help her."

"Thanks. And you just never know. Maybe we can help her. Maybe we can't. What's important is, we tried."

"Right" Arnette said with a smile.

The two girls then head off... trying to think of a way to help the "Hillwood Terror" from causing chaos and destruction amongst the population.

-

Hmm...so Arnette is her name. But she's still a bit of a mystery isn't she? Will things be cleared up in the next chapter or so? Read on to find out! Chapter 6 "Party Talk and A Delayed Date" is up next. Till then! Please Review!

-

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	6. Party Talk and A Date Delay

Well, sorry to those who have reviewed on taking so long to update. Been a little hectic, been working on other things, and just taking a little break…sort of. I've mostly been trying to edit this story a little more and see if I can't pick up the flow a little more… I think I still failed in doing so. So, to be nice, and not to bore you to death, you'll get Chapter 6 and 7. Things will start to slowly pick up then. Just hang in there!

Again, thanks to all who have replied!

**Inferna**: Hmm… is Arnette, _his_ sister? Guess we'll have to find out!

**Lightweight54**: Thanks, I'm glad I'm making some people happy with my story. All in all, I'm not quite as happy with it as I originally thought. Maybe I just need more self-confidence? Anyway, yeah, Helga is defiantly portrayed in a new way. I wanted something new. Something different. And, well, all in all, I like trying to work with her this way (to some extent). Puts a new perspective on a popular character. After all, no one really knows what'll happen to her in the future. Well, you've foreseen a lot there. Are any of them right? We'll just have to sit back, and wait and see! Wow…I actually am working my grammar right? To be honest, I SUCK in grammar. Maybe the grammar check for MS Word (where I pre-type the story) is helping me out a bit? Ah yes, who is Arnette really? What does she really know about _him_? What is her relationship with _him_? Ooo…a mystery yet to be solved. And thanks for the little info on the emotions. I want people to be able to feel (to some extent) what some of the characters are feeling. At least I'm achieving that, and again, thanks for letting me know that.

**Number6**: Hey, sometimes more questions come up than answers! That's one thing you'll learn with me… there'll be a lot of questions. And the answers will develop slowly as the story progresses. Hey, it keeps people guessing. I love to see what people think will happen in the future. Whether they're right, or wrong. Yeah, poor Arnette. She fled from one battle…and ended up in another! As for Helga's actions… it's just who she's developed into. Chapter 7 ought to give a little more insite on this to some extent. Still, like Phoebe wonders, "If the cause of her actions isn't because of _him_. Then what is?" And you seem to be feeling close to what Phoebe is. It is rather sad and despicable to see Helga act like this. And don't worry. You'll learn a little about him later on…pretty soon in fact. (Just, not in chapters 6-7. Or 8)

**_Note_**: This chapter is a tad…well, boring. But, it does give a little info on future events that Lila and Rhonda are holding…

Disclaimer: If you want to see it a 6th time, go back to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Party Talk and A Date Delay"**

Rhonda and Lila were walking together to Rhonda's house with several cloths and what not they bought at the mall. These two have been friends since the 6th grade. Rhonda, no longer friends with the bug and nature obsessed Nadine, needed a new friend, and well, let the popular get the popular. (Meaning Rhonda, who is popular, getting a friend, Lila, who is also popular) And of course they had most of the boys drooling and falling over themselves for them. However, the sight of them made a few people sick to their stomachs. Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine, and Sheena to name a few. Anyway, Lila and Rhonda have been planning for weeks to get back at Helga. To humiliate her publicly and/or personally. Mostly for the way she's treated their friends. And because they just plain ol' hate her. Plus, who knows how much more popular they'll be if they "take down" the most ruthless bully in school.

"Well, I must say, we surely did score some fashionable dresses today haven't we?" Rhonda exclaimed excitedly

"Of course!" Her companion Lila said

"Ah, no school for 3 whole weeks! Now I can try a few new designs."

"Right."

"Something wrong? You seem distracted."

"No, no…it's just… well, I've been wanting to get back at Helga for everything she's done to us and our friends."

"I know! She's totally outta control and barbaric! The nerve of that girl…if she even is a girl."

Lila laughs to herself, "Yeah, watch, Helga is probably nothing but a she-male."

"If you ask me, Helga should be thrown into an insane-asylum and never let out!"

"But what can we do though? It's not like we can fight her."

"No, plus I don't want to break a nail or ruin one of my outfits."

"If only there was a way to take something that means so much to her,"

"Like what?! That girl is a walking black and pink disaster!"

"Hmm…there has to be something precious to her."

"Oh please, even if she did I doubt it'd be hardly worth destroying."

"There's something Rhonda. Well, I'll think about it later. Lets go, it's getting cold out here."

Over towards the Johansson side of town,

Gerald walks off towards Phoebe's house, smiling. He was hoping Phoebe would like to go somewhere with him today. He wouldn't care where, just as long as he's with her. Walking towards her house, Gerald was humming a song, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Eugene! Look out!" Came the voice of Sheena.

"Wha…?" Gerald said out of his trance and turning towards the direction the voice came.

SMACK! Eugene crashes his bike right into and a light pole, and the bike spun around and the rear tire clipped Gerald in the chest.

"Ow! I'm…not ok…" came Eugene's voice.

"Oh dear, are you boys ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Whew…just got the wind knocked out of me though." Gerald said, not realizing his clothes were now rather dirty.

"Eugene, why weren't you watching where you were going?" Sheena yelled at him

"I was!" He yelled back

"No you weren't, you were too busy staring all goofy like at me." Sheena stated

"Sorry." Eugene blushed

"Guys don't worry about it. It could have been a lot worse you know" Gerald stated

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Right, well, I'm kinda in a hurry, can I go now?" Gerald asked them

"Sure, sure…now as for you, I think we need to have a little talk." Sheena said to Eugene

"Am I in trouble?" Eugene asked

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I'm in trouble…well, see ya Gerald!"

"Bye, and good luck." Gerald said smirking a little

Soon, Gerald arrived at Phoebe's house. Knocking on the door, he found that no one seemed to be home. And he still didn't realize that he was a mess.

"Phoebe? …she's not home. Hmm, well, she's probably at Helga's house, and I'm not going to go to Helga's house. No way! She'll kill me! Even if Phoebe is there, there's no way I'm going over there!" Suddenly it hit him. "Wait… Oh man! Eugene messed me up when crashed into me! Grahhahah." Obviously, getting cleaned up earlier for nothing frustrated him. Gerald decides he'll go home, clean up, and call Phoebe's cell phone. "Urgh... I just don't like that girl. Helga is just pure evil." He said to himself. Lucky for him, Helga wasn't nearby...

"Hey Lila. You think I should throw a party next week end?" asked Rhonda

"Ooo! I love parties!"

"Yeah, anyway, we need a theme. A style. You know?"

"Hmm, you're on your own for that one."

"Well, we also need to make a list of people to invite."

"Hold on! Why don't we have a Christmas Costume Party!?"

"Hmm, that's an idea! Maybe for a Christmas Eve party a few days after!"

"Yeah! And we'll invite everyone!"

"No! Not everyone!" Rhonda shouted

"Oh, right, Helga."

"She'll make the party a disaster, or even worse!"

"Tell me about it."

"Ooo…let's…oh, so much planning to do!" Rhonda complained

"Yeah, two parties! This'll be so much fun!" Lila squealed.

(Hmm…interesting. Wonder how the party is going to go? Still much preparation is needed for it though.)

Things should start to pick up… just hang in there…

Chapter 7 "Dreams of the Fallen and Misbeguided" is up next! Till then!

King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	7. Dreams of the Fallen and Misbeguided

Here's Chapter 7! Things should start to pick up from here…

Disclaimer: If you want to see it a 7th time, go back to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Dreams of the Fallen and Misbeguided"**

Later that night at the Pataki residence, Helga was once again tossing and turning in her sleep. Obviously she was dreaming.

**-Helga's Dream-** (A/N: Remember, she's still 9 in her dreams!)

"Aww…why do I always end up here? Why can't I go anyplace else?" Helga complained

"Oh, hey Helga." Said the same figure from all her previous dreams

"Why are you always here? Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"I hate you!!" Helga shouted. The figure looked hurt.

"Wha…wha…why?"

"Oh don't start with me! You know full well why!"

"Helga, I know apologizing isn't gonna help. But," The figure sighs, "I'm sorry."

"Tsk, yeah right." Helga spat back.

"I am, whether you believe me or not. I miss the good ol times back home,"

"Oh sure. You miss all your friends, you miss '_Lila_', you miss everyone but me!"

"Helga, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

Helga now looked hurt. She knew the world didn't revolve around her, but that's not what was bothering her.

"For once, I just wish something did" she said sadly to the ground. The truth hurts, and she knew it well. Here in her dreams was no exception either.

"Huh?" The figure said not quite fully understanding.

Helga looked up to the sky, tears welled up in her eyes, but not falling, creating a shimmering effect.

"My whole life, all I ever wanted was to be loved. To be noticed for my good qualities. To be held tightly, knowing that I'm safe and secure. And loved. …but I never received any of that." She looked at the figure,

"I never got any of that! All I got was pain, humiliation, and was cast down out of society as an outcast!" She shuttered by the emotions running throughout her body, then resumed with an angered look.

"I am hated by everyone…I am feared by everyone. This is who I am. All because no one gave me a Chance! No one offered a helping hand! No One Ever Loved Me!! What do I have to live for? Nothing!! My whole life was nothing but pure Hell! So much so that the devil himself found a home in my heart. My now Blackened Heart is cursed to suffer, day in and day out by the ravenous pigs of society." She started to calm in a way, as depression set in, again the truth hurting so badly,

"You never felt the feeling of being alone! You have no idea what it's like to be truly hated, and alone. So tell me. Why am I still suffering? Why am I tormented day in and day out? Why couldn't anyone see me for who I really am and accept that?"

By now Helga collapsed to her knees and cried in her hands. The figure stared at her completely astounded (shocked). Never before has Helga been this open, even in her dreams. There was a sense of anger, but no. She was hurting. She was being destroyed on the inside. Everything was being destroyed about her. Everything. A void so large, that nothing seemed like it would close it. Helga muttered a few things that the figure heard, but faintly.

"But why does it all matter? I haven't got a heart. What good am I? I'll never be loved, and I'll never show love in return. I'm a cold, cruel monster, wanting nothing more than to watch other people suffer. Heh, I guess that does describe me pretty well don't you think?" She said seemingly mad. Mad as in crazy.

Helga started to seem a bit off now. She started talking in a low passive voice. Then it turned more into a psychotic one. She seemed to of started losing it. She was going crazy. All this pain, humiliation, suffering, and everything else were overpowering her actions. Now, she's uncontrollable (in the dream anyway) and will do anything and she won't care about the end result. She doesn't care about a thing. Then she started to laugh as the figure watched her, feeling both scared and with a look of horror. That is when Helga woke up in the biggest panic she's ever been in, in recent weeks, as her dream self laughed madly…

**-End of Helga's Dream-**

Helga woke up screaming. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. Then after a moment she moans by both a headache and how late/early it was. Helga then pulled her legs up towards her chest and started to think. Also, she felt lucky Bob didn't come barging in, yelling and screaming to keep quiet.

_'What's going on with me? Why did I just lose it?' She sighed and continued to think, 'Why does it matter? I am useless, hated, and forgotten. So who cares? No one. No one! All I want and ever wanted is to be loved. Is that so much to ask for? I don't know the feeling of love anymore, and I never will. I'll just die, alone and broken. Heh, Dead and Broken. What a way to live a life never being loved. Maybe, I was just never meant to be in love or be loved. Oh well, life goes on, just wish mine would.'_

Helga sat there in silence. She was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. But sleep was something that was hard to come by lately. These mysterious dreams were constantly popping in her mind. Why? She didn't know, and wished it stopped. It's as if she had no control over the things in the dream, only herself and what she says and does. Nonetheless, Helga laid back down and attempted to sleep. About 15 minutes later, she fell asleep, but the weird dreams invaded her mind once again.

**-Helga's Dream-** (A/N: Yep still 9 in the dream)

"Grr, now where am I?" Helga said to herself

"Someplace peaceful."

"You again?"

"Helga, please, I'm only trying to help." Commented the figure

"Pah. You're just a figment of my imagination."

"How so?"

"Well for one we're out in a field of flowers!" Helga stated truthfully

"So?"

"Not only that, but you're here,"

"And?" The figure didn't seem convinced

"Nothing! Just leave me alone for once!"

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear me last time in the Jungle? I Hate You!!"

The figure picks a flower from the ground, a rose, and held it up. "You know Helga, every rose has its thorns. If you were to put this in terms of your life, then well, your rose, your life, has many thorns. Someone can help you prune these thorns, or at least most of them. If not, try."

"What do you know!? You're just some dumb…" The figure cut in

"No Helga. You're missing the point."

"Then what's the point!?" She said getting irritated

"It's not my place to tell you. You have to find that out yourself." The figure said placing the rose in Helga's hair, just behind her ear, thorns long gone.

"Oh yeah? Well I say you take your stupid advice and shove it!" She said not caring about the rose in her hair.

The figure didn't seem amused, then boldly takes her hand,

"Helga, you're sinking deeper and deeper into depression and denial. I'm very worried about you. So much so that I'm afraid you'd do something incredibly stupid. Please…I'm only trying to help you."

"Who says I need help from a figment of my imagination?" Helga said still aggravated

The figure shook its head in hopelessness of the conversation. "Fine. Don't believe me."

Dark storm clouds were now gathering around them as they stood in a field of flowers and trees. The bright, sunny day turned dark and ugly. Helga noticed this and shuttered, feeling that something wasn't right. Thunder roared and lightning crashed, still neither person moved.

"Why should I believe you anyway? Huh? Why do you care? Sure you cared about everyone before, you helped everyone! But me? Peh…" Helga said

"Helga, wake up! I've helped you more than any one person! With maybe the exception of Gerald."

"No you didn't! You," she turned away, "…never helped me."

"Helga. Why can't you believe me? Why can't your trust me? Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I care about no one! I don't trust anyone! Oh why does it matter anyway? Nothing ever does. What do I have to lose? Nothing. Who cares if I'm gone? No one. Why should I bother going on with my life? I've already told you, what's the point of living if you have nothing to live for?"

"Helga! Listen to yourself! You're talking crazy!"

"Maybe I am, but you never knew how it felt to be me! You have no idea what kind of Hell my life has been! I still don't even know why I'm even alive today!"

Now, it started to rain on them, as lightning flashed and thunder clashed all around them. Several of the flowers appeared to of been dying and the sky only got grayer and more unpleasant.

"This is too much for me. I've suffered too much." She said trying not to cry again

A bolt of lightning hits a nearby tree causing it to catch fire. They both look at it with much on their minds. The tree, burning brightly before them, only helped shed new light on the conversation.

"The Fire…it still burns inside you. Only it's weak." The figure said to her

"What do you mean it's weak? I'm stronger than everyone around!"

"That's not what I meant. Your innermost part of you is weak; from all the years of your suffering. Helga, I understand your life hasn't been great, or even good. I know it's been bad. But please, hang on. Things just might get better."

"No they won't! Thing's will never get better! Never, you hear!?"

"If that is what you believe then so be it. I'm not here to change you completely. I'm only here to protect you."

"Protect me!? Ha! What kind of stupid joke is that? Protected by a figment of my imagination…get real."

"I'm sorry Helga. Your heart and soul is lost and misbeguided. I was hoping I could help you find it, or at least get it back on track to be happy once again. But obviously my help isn't needed. This world you see before you is what you're like on the inside. Where everything is in chaos, dead, dark, broken, and forgotten. Don't you want things the way they were before? Bright, colorful, peaceful, and even memberable?"

"No! Cause I'll never get that! I'll never be worthy enough to have something like that! That's for people like you! And for little slutty people like _Lila_!" Helga shouted

"You are too worthy, it's just you're not letting yourself believe that it's possible. You're lost. And need to be found."

"As far as I'm concerned I know exactly where I am. I don't need you to tell me how to live my life!"

The fire from the tree quickly spread down the tree, through the grass and formed a ring around Helga. She stared at the figure, before it disappeared and everything went black. It was then she woke by an annoying scarping sound on her window.

**-End of Dream-**

Helga woke up suddenly, well, thanks to a tree just outside her window. The dream seemed a bit confusing and vague to her. The argument seemed surreal. Still, Helga wondered why she was dreaming what she was. What did this person mean by their words? Still, being as stubborn as she was, Helga wasn't about to let a dream lead her life. She was going to live her life the way she wanted! Unfortunately, it hasn't gotten any better her way. She was still alone, depressed, and dangerous. It could be too late to save her…from herself.

(Chapter 8 "Party Problems" is up next! Till then! Please review…)

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	8. Party Problems

Well, well, looks like the first party is about to start. And Lila is about to come up with a plan at getting back at Helga…though, it's a pretty dumb one. Lol, you'll see what I mean…

Anyway, I personally want to thank all of you who took the time to review my story, and encourage you to check out (and review) my other stories and future ones (which I hope will be better than how this started).

**Kitty-krazy04**: I can tell you're one free spirited gal who seems to like to have fun. Am I right? Eh, probably not, but one thing I know for sure is that you do seem to love the story so far. Well, you'll probably definitely love what's coming up starting with Chapter 9! Enjoy! And I hope to hear from ya again sometime!

**Inferna**: Ooo…oops. I'm sorry. I have a habit of doing that…where I answer people's questions with one of my own. And sometimes I don't realize I'm doing that. Hey, at least you told me, now maybe I won't do that to you anymore. Of course, thing is, I really don't give a straight up answer to questions pertaining to the future parts of my stories. It's so that the next chapter is a bit of a "mystery". Well, anyway, I'll try not to answer your question with one of my own. Forgive me?

**Number6**: Hey, how are ya? Doing good I hope. Anywho…yeah, seems like every story has villains and hero's huh? Some are obvious, some aren't. And yep, your list was rather accurate there. The bad girl known as the Black and Pink Terror, Helga. It seems that she is rather out of control. Attacking anyone…poor Arnette. It's sad to see her like this. It really is. But is, and I quote, is "the odd headed buffoon" really what's causing her to act the way she is? I'm glad you liked Chapter 7. And you're right…Helga's dreams were always weird and surreal. You know, you always make some fabulous points, and I must say, I'm impressed. True, there are 3 people who know that there's more to Helga than what she shows. However, being stubborn and what not, Helga won't accept the fact that there are a few who do care. To her, it isn't enough. You may think she's being a little selfish, and in reality she kinda is. But, what she's doing is comparing herself to others. It seems that other people get more love, attention, etc. than her…and what little she has, just doesn't seem like enough to her. And again, her stubbornness plays a part in this to. And you're right…Helga just won't let anyone help her, even to this day (in the story anyway). She won't even let a figment of her imagination help her…though, maybe that's because of who that figment resembled? Maybe not… anyway, thanks for reviewing. You seem to always have something quite meaningful to say. Hey, keep it up. I look forward to your future reviews.

**Madame Pink**: Really? Hmm, maybe I ought to check out what you've written then? …I think I sent you details on how to get stories online here several months ago, did I not? Hmm… I'll check on that. I think I did. Boy, guess it's been a while since I've last updated. Too long if you ask me.

After, what I feel was a very slow start, things should start to pick up and get rather interesting… especially in the next several chapters.

PS: It took a while to post this due to being quite busy, and computer problems…

* * *

Disclaimer: If you want to see it a 8th time, go back to Chapter 1.

**Chapter 8 "Party Problems"**

* * *

"So, did you make the invitations?" Rhonda asked Lila.

"Yep, all 150 invitations set for delivery!" Lila said happily, making the stack of invitations look neater.

"Good."

"Hey, I was wondering… should we invite Phoebe?"

"Phoebe? Why her?"

"Well, she used to be one of our friends."

"Yeah but she's on Helga's side. And Helga's side is pure evil, disgusting, wretched, …well you get the point Lila. Anyway even if we do ask Phoebe, she'll just say something like, 'what about Helga?'"

"What about her?"

"She'll ruin the party!"

"Maybe…but what if we can use that to our advantage?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"Where you going?" asked Rhonda

"Out." Lila said leaving Rhonda's house.

"Urgh…I hope she knows what she's doing." Rhonda said to herself

Lila went out to find Phoebe, humming a song to herself. It didn't take her long to find Phoebe in the park talking with Arnette.

"Why, hello Phoebe"

"Oh, hi Lila." Phoebe said with a hint of hatred.

"I was wondering if you and your little friend there would like to come to a party this week end?" Lila said, hoping that by inviting the other girl too, Phoebe would come…and try to get Helga to come too.

"What? You're actually inviting us?" Phoebe said rather shocked

"Sure…you were a friend of Rhonda and me a few years ago."

"True."

"And you can come too." Lila stated, pointing to Arnette.

"I can?" Arnette said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'll come." Arnette told Lila. She just loved parties…

"Wait…what about Helga?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Lila said trying to hide her smirk. It's exactly what she knew Phoebe was going to say. Her plan was working perfectly already.

"Well, if she's not invited, then I'm not coming!"

"Tell you what. She can come on one condition." Lila said smiling wickedly to herself.

"And what might that be?"

"She can't lay a finger on anyone!"

"That's it?" Arnette said

"No. Cause if she does, you three be thrown out of the party!" Lila said pointing to Arnette and Phoebe, "Further more, you two will never be able to socialize with anyone because everyone will know this. I will make sure everyone hates, mocks, and ridicules you!"

"What!" Arnette said shocked by Lila's statement.

"So…deal?"

"Deal!" Phoebe said rather hastily.

"See you this week end." Lila said to the girls before leaving.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Arnette shouted at Phoebe.

Arnette rarely cursed, but when someone, including her, did something incredibly stupid…she'd let one slip. And Arnette considered Phoebe's decision very stupid.

"Come on, Helga will listen to me. If I tell her to behave, she will."

"By what you told me before, that ain't gonna happen!"

"If I tell her everything, she'll understand and listen to me"

"She'd better. For both our sakes. I don't want to become a social outcast."

"Hey, who knows…she might not even come."

"Yeah, there's that."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't even want to think about it…"

Well, Arnette knew that this was a bad idea. Something told her that disaster was about to strike. Nonetheless, Phoebe talks with Helga about the party and their situation a few days later…

"…and so, that's the deal." Phoebe said finishing the story.

Helga merely stood there, not moving, not speaking, and not responding in any way.

"So, are you going to come?" Phoebe asked.

Helga looks at Phoebe before turning and walking away silently, not bothering to respond in any way. Usually she'd nod 'yes' or 'no' to Phoebe's questions, but not this time.

"Helga!" Phoebe sighs to herself. "Well, just have to wait and see I guess…"

"I foresee a disaster erupting." Arnette said standing there with her arms folded.

"Oh come on. Helga just needs to work on her social skills. You'll see…she'll become a better person."

Arnette rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. And I'll become empress of the world."

Come the night of the Party, Phoebe and Arnette arrived dressed up rather well (A/N: Use your imagination on their outfits).

"Phoebe; Arnette…good to see you" Lila said

"Yes, we're hoping to have a good time tonight."

"Isn't Helga coming?" Lila asked

"I'm not sure. I told her about the party, but she never said anything about it. Not even a nod."

"Oh, that's too bad" Lila said seemingly disappointed since her little plan wasn't going to work. That is, if you want to call it a plan. Lila figured by being able to throw Helga out of the party was a great way of showing that Helga wasn't all big and bad, and that Lila had some control over her. This would destroy Helga's "bad ass" reputation…even if only a little.

"Yeah, but she never said she wasn't gonna come." Arnette said.

"Well, I do hope she shows up. Who knows, maybe she'll have fun?" '_I know I will upon seeing this…and carrying out my plan_' Lila thought to herself

"Maybe"

Phoebe and Arnette head over to the snack table and begin munching on snacks. Lila, in the meantime, went to her new boyfriend and started dancing and making out with him…all at the same time.

"Urgh, Lila ish so shick-ening." Arnette said with her mouth half full.

"Yeah. I wonder why she turned out the way she did? And don't talk with you're mouth full!"

Arnette swallows her food, "Sorry. Still, I don't know about her, I'm new in town after all, but I still don't trust her."

"True."

Phoebe and Arnette observe the scenery of all the people happily dancing. They see Lila dancing with some guy near a dark corner, but really pay her no mind.

Lila spun around happily, and trips over her own feet and stumbles into a dark corner. Landing on something soft. She smiled momentarily at not running into something hard or jagged, but then was shoved off quite hard. Lila looked into the dark corner not seeing anyone there. Her boyfriend came over to see what was up…

"What's wrong Lila?"

"Something shoved me out of that corner"

"Really?"

The boy reaches into the corner and touches something soft and smooth. Instantly a fist came out of the darkness and nailed him square in the jaw, knocking out Lila's date. The figure steps out of the darkness holding their cheek.

"Helga!"

Helga put her hand down and glared at Lila.

"Well…looks like the agreement has been broken!" She said smiling evilly

"Helga!" Phoebe said shocked, after she noticed the commotion.

"Oh man…looks like she's KO'ed someone already!" Arnette said stating the obvious.

"Yep, and guess what? You two are now public enemy numbers 2 and 3!"

"A deal is a deal." Phoebe said disappointed by her friend's actions. Arnette meanwhile was mumbling and incoherent _'so?' _to herself

"Now…you three. Get Out!" Lila shouted, pointing towards the door.

Helga didn't budge. Instead she stood there with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get!"

"What's going on here?" Rhonda shouted as she walked over to the commotion before her

"Helga attacked my boyfriend!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and when I told them to get out, they don't budge!"

"You three better get out now before I call the police." Rhonda said, even though that'd be a bad idea, considering the alcohol and a few other factors, anyway.

Helga seemed to comply, but stops walking when she gets in between Rhonda and Lila. Turning her head to the left, she glared at Lila. Then she turned her head to the right and glared at Rhonda. Finally she looked straight ahead. But didn't move. Instead, Helga picks up both 5 foot 6 inch girls, one in each hand!

"Put me down you Neanderthal!" Rhonda shouted, struggling to get free

Helga sort-of obeyed. She drops, well more like slams, both girls flat on their butts before walking towards the door. Phoebe and Arnette give chase.

"Ooo that Helga!" Rhonda said upset, rubbing her bottom in pain

"Yeah, well, at least we have someone to really pick on, humiliate, and even torture now."

"I don't care! She'll pay for all she's done!"

"I would like to know how Rhonda."

"We'll think of something."

The girls sat there in pain until…

"Rhonda my dear!" Came an annoying voice belonging to Curly

"Urgh, how'd you get in!"

"Love has many ways"

"Look you little creep. If you touch me, I will throw your little butt out of here!"

"But darling"

"No Curly! How many times must I tell you…I will never like you! Get over it!"

"Aw, but Rhonda! You know I love you! You know…"

Curly couldn't finish as someone pulled him away from Rhonda. Low and behold, it was none other than Helga herself, who obviously didn't go very far. Rhonda secretly thanked Helga for getting that creep away from her. But, that was all about to change. Helga picked Curly up and threw him on top of Rhonda! They both crash to the floor and Rhonda shrieks fiercely by Curly lying on top of her, trying to kiss her.

"Get the Hell off me!" Rhonda shouted at Curly

"Finally my sweet, we are together…"

Lila did what any friend would do and pull Curly off Rhonda.

"Now listen here Curly, you better get out of here before you get hurt!" Lila said, raising a fist at him.

Curly shrugs and leaves the room. He really didn't want to cause trouble. It'd only hurt his chances at getting Rhonda to like him…if that was even possible. Rhonda sat up and quivered like she had been covered by slime. To her, that's exactly how she felt.

"Excuse me while I scrub the filth off me." Rhonda said shuttering before leaving the room as well.

"Helga will pay dearly for this" Lila stated as she watched Helga walk out the door of Rhonda's house. "She'll pay dearly."

Chapter 9 "Revenge of the Most Precious Kind" is up next! Now things will start to get a little more interesting… that was a very slow start huh? Sorry bout that. Guess it's one thing I have yet to correct about my writing for longer stories. Please review!

King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	9. Revenge of the Most Precious Kind

I finally update! Yea! Ok, umm, this really isn't going as well as I hoped. But, then again, this is an experimental story. Something new with Helga I wanted to try. Guess…it doesn't appeal to many, or I'm doing something wrong. Oh well, I'm trying. And I won't give up! …Yet. But, I do thank those of you, very much so, who have reviewed my story so far. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Acosta Perez José Ramiro**: Hmm, never heard that comparison before… interesting. Maybe you're right. Maybe Helga does need him the most. Her sanity and self control does seem to be affected by his presence (or at least, in this case, would be). Yes, I do know Lila knows that Helga loves him (or at least did). However, due to all that's changed since he left, Lila has pushed that to the back of her mind, once Helga became ruthless. So, Lila turned "bad" so to speak, and focused on trying to get vengeance on Helga, and enjoy life.

**Inferna**: Yeah, Curly getting picked on. Definitely a moment that lightened the mood huh? Had to put a little moment of humor, even though it was at Curly's expense. Where's Arnold, you ask? Well, I know one place he isn't… Hillwood.

**DarthRoden**: Hail to the dark one. LoL. Many hate Lila. Me? I don't like her, nor do I hate her. It just depends on the story or situation she's in (and how she acts upon it).

**Number6**: I updated again! Yea! Yeah, Lila's plan wasn't meant to make much sense… it goes to show she sucks at being evil. Prove? Only Lila knows. Helga does seem a bit like Brainy, hiding in the shadows. I mean either no one noticed her, or no one cared. Ah, it is nice of Phoebe to still believe in Helga. Just shows the true dedication and friendship she still holds. "Old Betsey" makes a return! The story of Arnette will be told in a later chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you want to see it a 9th time, go back to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 9 "Revenge of the Most Precious Kind"**

"What are we going to do about her?" Yelled a ticked Rhonda while she walked down the street with her friend Lila.

It's been only 2 days since the party and already they were planning for the Christmas Eve Costume Party they were going to throw in 3 days. And, at the same time they seriously wanted to make Helga pay for her actions. Not only because of their last party, but because of everything she's done in the past few years. Strolling down the sidewalk, the girls think, plan, and argue…

"I don't know!"

"Well then think of something!"

"Geez Rhonda, why don't you?"

"Maybe because I'm upset at a certain bitch?"

"Ok, look, I've got a little get together with my new boyfriend. We're going to have a little '_fun_' tonight. In the meantime, I'd suggest you calm down and think of something."

"You're right. I need to calm down. All this fussing isn't good for my figure."

"Yeah, it's not!" Lila said giggling

"Well, enjoy your night Lila" Rhonda said snickering a little

"Oh I will!" Lila said beginning to walk off.

Rhonda thought a moment, "…wait! Lila! I've got it!"

"What?" She said stopping to Rhonda's outburst

"Helga is a virgin right?"

"Most likely" _'how the heck would I know?'_ she wondered

"Then I know how to get back at her…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…are you saying we should get someone to…I don't know…rape her or something? Robbing her of her virginity?"

"Exactly! Think what that'd do to her once everyone finds out! Especially with some random guy! And if we're lucky, we can find the ugliest slob in town! Ooo, it's humiliation both publicly and personally! Her so called '_innocence'_ will be lost forever!"

"Hmm, well, that sounds…perfect." Lila said smiling evilly.

"Now, we need to get Helga to the party, find some guy who's willing to help us, and then carry out the plan."

"Rhonda…that still sounds like a vague plan to me." _'But an oh to perfect one to finally rid us of that black and pink terror. At least a little.' _Lila thought to herself

"I'll give more detail later, ok?"

"Right, well…"

Lila sounded a little uncertain about the plan, but she liked the idea of it. Of course it didn't help that Rhonda didn't go into too much detail about the plan she had.

"Excuse me…" said a gruff voice from a dark alley they just passed.

"And who the heck are you?" Rhonda asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…but, if you're looking for someone, then I'm your guy!" came the voice.

"What? I mean, you're willing to…" Lila was cut off

"Absolutely. For a small fee of course."

"How's $50?" Rhonda proposed

"Make it $120 and you have a deal."

"Deal" Rhonda said.

"Shake on it?" The figure asked

"Certainly. Want to make it official right?"

"Right"

Rhonda and the figure shook hands. Technically all Rhonda could see of the figure was the gloved hand and the sleeve of the long brown coat. Still, she could care less who the person was. They had their man. Now, to get Helga to come to the party…but first…

"Come to this address at 9 O'clock Wednesday night. Ok?" Rhonda said writing her address and a time down on a little piece of scrap she found and a pen in her purse.

"I'll be there" The figure stated receiving the paper.

"Perfect."

"That was easy." Lila stated a few moments later

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Arnette were walking and talking about the next Party. Lila had already invited them to both parties a few days ago. But they were debating on whether to go to this upcoming party or not. Especially after what happened last time.

"So…should we go?" Asked Arnette

"I don't know. I mean, I would like to, but I just don't know."

"What if Helga went?"

"Maybe then I'd go."

"Hey, it is a costume party after all. I bet they won't even know she's there!"

"True."

The girls turn a corner and slam into someone. And would you know it, it was none other than the party host herself, Rhonda. Phoebe sighed miserably while Arnette stood and helped Rhonda up. For some reason Rhonda seemed a little too cheerful. And why not? She just devised a plan at getting back at her archrival.

"Oh, why hello girls." Rhonda said happily…maybe a little to happily.

"Are you ok Rhonda?" Phoebe asked

"Certainly. Look, I wanted you, you, and Helga to come to my party Wednesday night." She said pointing to both girls and to an empty space next to them to signify Helga.

"And what's the catch this time?" Arnette asked knowing better

"No catch. Just wanted to make up for the trouble we caused from the last time."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with Rhonda?" Phoebe said obviously feeling suspicious towards Rhonda's actions

"Phoebe, I'm still Rhonda. It's just, well, I wanted to burry the hatchet and end the feud."

"Oh?" Phoebe said shocked…almost.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering if you two would invite her. After all she'll listen to you."

"Sure." Phoebe said knowing that Rhonda did have a point behind what she said, even though it was a complete lie. But Phoebe didn't know that.

"Great! See ya!"

Rhonda walked off almost skipping with joy as she went. Her plan was going perfectly. It's as if fate was making this happen for her. Phoebe was still in shock by Rhonda's actions. Arnette on the other hand was still weary of Rhonda's actions.

"I still don't trust her."

"Well I do! Come on…" Phoebe said

No sooner had they started walking again, did they crash into another person. And the way things were going oh so perfectly, it winds up being Helga. Phoebe and Arnette fall to the ground, but Helga stood there unphased by the impact.

"Helga!" Phoebe squeaked out a little scared, but a little relieved at the same time

Of course, Helga didn't say anything. Just glared at the two girls sitting on the ground before her. Phoebe gathered her confidence and started to tell Helga about the party. Arnette kept quiet knowing full well not to make Helga upset, especially after their run in a few days ago. Phoebe told about the party quite quickly. Next thing Arnette knew, Phoebe was about done…

"…so will you come?"

Helga didn't move. Something told her not to go. That something bad was going to happen. The thing is…she didn't know what. Shaking off the feeling, Helga nodded slightly to Phoebe's question. Phoebe was overjoyed that Helga actually agreed to go. And in turn, hugs the 15-year-old girl. Arnette was shocked that Phoebe would actually do a thing like that. No one has ever been able to touch Helga without getting their face caved in. Now Phoebe was hugging her. Helga was startled by the hug. She stood there unsure what to do. Finally Phoebe let her go. Then realized what she just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Helga! I didn't mean to…" Phoebe didn't finish. Helga was walking away silently.

"How'd you do that?" Arnette asked

"Honestly, I don't know."

'_I know I shouldn't go to this party…something just doesn't feel right. Something bad is going to happen. But what? Aw, get over it Helga ol girl. Don't let a little feeling stop you from going to a party. After all, how many parties do I get invited to? …Looks like I'm going.'_ Helga thought to herself.

Wednesday night. Most of the guests were already at the party by 8:30 PM. Phoebe and Arnette was there too, dressed up in costumes. (A/N: You decide what exactly they were wearing. Go nuts! lol) It is a costume party after all. Still they waited for the arrival of their friend. What they didn't know is, Helga had just arrived and was being greeted by Lila herself.

"Why hello Helga." Lila said in her costume. Obviously Lila wasn't dressed as someone or something really. She dressed in an extravagant white lacy dress that would make you think this was a formal party or a wedding. Rhonda was wearing something similar. As for Helga: she came as herself. Dressed in her usual black and pink outfit. (A/N: In which you can see what she looks like at my web site (see profile for the link) at the section for this story.)

"Come in, come in, don't be shy." Lila said moving out of the way. Helga merely walked past her into the house. Rhonda walked up with a cup in hand.

"Want some punch?" Rhonda asked

Helga took the cup and walked away from the two girls, a bit annoyed. Rhonda and Lila smiled wickedly knowing the drink Helga had contained more than just punch. It contained a bit of alcohol and a pinch of whisky as well. Only to help lower Helga's defense for later on.

Phoebe and Arnette have yet to spot Helga. They were dancing on the dance floor, in order to gain experience. That and to teach Arnette how to dance better than she did before, and even have some fun for once.

"Well, this is fun" Arnette said seemingly enjoying herself.

"Getting the hang of it?"

"I think so"

"Gerald loves it when we dance. He's not very good though. I think we should teach him a little of our moves."

Arnette giggles to herself, not realizing Helga, en route to the punch table, has just walked right by them.

"Now. Ready for a new move?" Phoebe said

"Sure, let's get to it!"

Phoebe and Arnette were having too much fun to concentrate on what they had planned. And that was to keep an eye on their friend, besides having fun. But how often do they get invited to a party? No, having fun was…well, better than looking after someone who seemed like they could take care of their self. So they danced, laughed at each other's mistakes, and joked with each other. Helga, meanwhile, drowned the tainted drink, and resumed to get some punch. Which was spiked with alcohol of course. Thanks to Rhonda. Her parents kept many wines and beers in their cellar and Rhonda knew exactly how to get in there. So, it was easy to obtain the liquor that was to be used in the plan to humiliate Helga. Not only that, but Lila knew how to keep the punch flavor, so that no one could tell that there was something more than just punch in the bowl. Unless you were good at tasting alcoholic beverages in anything, or one darn good taste tester.

Over the course of a half hour, Helga drunk 7, 4oz glasses of the spiked punch, and was feeling very woozy. Lila was watching the whole time, smirking to herself gleefully. Suddenly there was a knock at the door she was standing next to.

"Yes? Ah, you're here!"

"Told ya." Came the gruff voice of the 'hired hand'

"Helga is right over there. She looks rather wasted already."

"Perfect" The figure said, dressed to be what looked like 'Deep Voice'.

The figure walks inside and heads straight for Helga, with Lila following close behind.

"This'll be ever so perfect."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just take her upstairs and do your job ok?"

"Yes Miss Lila." The figure said seemingly politely, but yet with a hint of sarcasm.

The figure approached Helga, who was staggering along trying to keep her balance. She really had a low tolerance for alcohol, so it was affecting her greatly. She then felt a warm, leather hand on her wrist. The figure grabbed her gently and began pulling her towards the stairs. Helga didn't resist, instead tried to keep up and keep her balance, thinking it was something to lean on. In reality though, she was so tipsy, she had no idea who or where she was…or anything else for that matter…

"Come on Helga…" The figure said, helping her up the stairs. Lila watched in amusement.

"Have fun Helga." Lila said to herself before going off to find her boyfriend.

"Almost there…come on, you going great." The figure said to Helga who was refusing the figure's help up the stairs.

She was grasping the rail for dear life as she pulled herself up it. Step by step. Helga had no idea what was going on. The alcohol in her blood stream paralyzed her from all thoughts she normally had. Finally after what seemed like forever, Helga reached to top of the stairs, and fell over.

"Good job Helga…almost."

The figure then led her to an empty room. Once inside, the figure closes and locks the door.

"Now……to get you out of here!"

The figure notices a balcony with stairs leading down into the back yard. This was all to perfect. With one quick motion, the figure picks up Helga on its' shoulders, not realizing how heavy she actually is, and proceeds to walk out on the balcony. Helga fell asleep, or really passed out from being quite drunk, while the figure drug her down the stairs. It was difficult getting her down, but after about 8 minutes they were in the back yard.

"Whew…geez girl, I thought you'd be a lot lighter than that!"

Helga responded with a rather loud snore. The figure then carried her around the house and into the front yard and headed towards a black car. Opening the door, and placing Helga in the passenger seat, the figure climbs into the driver's seat, starts the car, and drives away into the darkness.

"Whew…that was a close one. Don't worry, you're safe now Helga."

Again, Helga replied with a loud snore while she sat there in the passenger seat of the vehicle.

The figure drove off into the darkness, taking Helga to a special place for 'safekeeping'. Upon arriving at the destination, the figure parks the car and stares tiredly out the windshield.

"Now (yawn) to get some sleep…it's been a long day."

The figure slowly falls asleep, smiling in victory.

Lila and Rhonda meanwhile had no idea that Helga and their hired guy was gone. They were too busy enjoying the party and their boyfriends. Phoebe and Arnette didn't notice Helga's presence cause they were enjoying each other's company. But who was the mysterious savior? And why did this person help Helga of all people? No one knew, no one except the mysterious person…

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

(Chapter 10 "Truth Be Told" is up next! I'm sure you'll be surprised…(Laughs Evilly))

o.o.o.o.o

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	10. Truth Be Told

Good news, another update! Goodie! Ok, reason for the early update is, well, I thought I'd celebrate my Birthday (Jul 13) by posting another chapter for all of you! Here we go, time to find out who our mysterious "savior" is… or is s/he really a savior? Time to find out!

**Sapphire Neko**: Actually, I don't mind a review to any chapter at any time. Just, keep in mind, that past chapters most likely won't be changed. And I also want to note, thanks for your input on my story here. Ok, let's get to your comments and my explanations and reasons. About the author notes, yeah, some other reviewers made a comment about them too. I didn't think people here would be THAT picky about it, but at least I know now not to do that. This being my first story here at (and first chapter). But, the reason why I didn't want to put it at the beginning is so you don't get confused, lost, or off track about the note. And the reason why I don't want to put it at the end is, I don't want you to be confused and wonder too much about what the heck I'm talking about (or things like that). But, in future stories, I shouldn't have an author note in the middle like that. Now, as for the tense thing… I'll have to re-look specifically at that and see if maybe there was a problem in this area. Next issue is a misinterpretation on your behalf. About Christmas season and end of school year… it is Christmas Time, and Chapter 1 takes place on the final day of school before Christmas break, and for the "calendar" year (cause they'll be on break till after New Years, and school resumes in January of the next year (even though that's only a few days from the beginning of the story here))). Now the first two or three paragraphs were basically an "intro" or it "set the stage" so to speak. In it, you'll notice I said a line or two, that I said later on again after the whole Phoebe/Helga conversation there. What I had done, I set the stage, then went back and wrote what they had said from a certain point to that one repeated line. I looked, and really, I don't see any repeated paragraphs. A line/word/phrase may be repeated in a later paragraph, but that's because it probably has significance and is something to remember for later on, to piece together the puzzle or mystery. Still, I'm glad you like my little experimental fic, and hope you enjoy my other stories, and look forward to any future works I have. Also, even though I do pre-write most if not all of the story (to make sure events stay relevant and in order, and to give it a lot of editing before final post), I'll put up the next chapter after I feel the need to do so. And like I said at the beginning there: "The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put up the next chapter." Oh, and for the beginning, you'll notice on the main page summary there, I have the note: "Slow Starting" …most, if not all of my stories tends to have a slow start. So…yeah. Again, thanks for your input, and enjoy the rest of the story!

**Darth Roden**: lol, I dunno about "master" Carl. I think you're giving me too much credit. But, thanks anyway. I'll give a cliffie whenever I can, and usually when I do, I usually will try and make it a big one. Well, let's see if your suspicions are correct, and if they're answered in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ni9htdreame12**: Ok, here you go! Enjoy!

**Number6**: Hope you likey! (Sent E-mail of rest of reply)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Disclaimer: Want to see it again? Really do? Go to Chapter 1 then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 10 "Truth Be Told" 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Morning seemed to of come quickly. The bright sun shone through the windshield, right into Helga's face, disturbing her peaceful slumber. Being unwillingly drunk last night might have actually been a good thing for her. She finally had a long peaceful sleep. No bad dreams, no nightmares, nothing. Still, that didn't stop the sun from waking her up. Groaning loudly, she rolled over to get out of the light, but she quickly found out that it wasn't very comfortable, nor could she shield her face from the light. Tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position, Helga gave up and opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry and she had a very bad migraine headache. Obviously caused by the alcohol. Holding her head, she mentally cursed herself for having a headache. Then it hit her…she wasn't home. She wasn't even in the city! She started to look around, and then spotted the figure, who was now wide-awake due to Helga's movements from earlier.

"Hey…how ya feeling?" The figure asked.

Helga stared at the figure, unsure of her feelings. Of course she was upset, but the surprise of it all and the fact that she's hung over, suppressed that anger for the time being.

"Hmm, you're probably hung over from last night…"

Now Helga was shocked. And you could tell by the look on her face.

'_Hung over? What the heck happened last night? Damn, I swear if this jerk did anything to me I'll…I'll…I'll kill him! So badly that he won't even have an after life!' _Helga thought to herself, only getting a sharp pain through her head in response.

"You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, right? Well, Rhonda and Lila were trying to set you up last night."

Helga folded her arms and looked away, showing that the two girls didn't intimidate her. Thinking that they'd never be able to do anything to her. Or even dare.

"Helga, listen to me! Rhonda and Lila slipped alcohol into your drinks! They wanted you to be drunk. And when you were, they were going to have someone rape you! Rape you Helga! And they hired me to do it. But I would never do such a thing to you. Why? Because I've always cared about you."

Helga just sat there in complete shock and disbelief. She wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but gut feeling was telling her that it was. And it would explain the headache and feeling of nausea and dizziness. So many thoughts raced around her mind. Almost making her pass out. But she regained her composure, and shook off the feelings.

"I never want anything bad happen to you. Ok…something that you can't control or don't see coming. You have a life Helga, and I want it to be a good one."

She looked confused, plus having a headache didn't help. Of course it didn't help either when the person talking to her is covered by a large trench coat and hat. But that was soon to change as the figure removed the hat to reveal…none other than……Brainy! Looking almost the same as he did 5 years ago…except now he didn't have much hair, which seemed weird.

"Heh…I bet you're wondering why I've been gone so long, am I right?"

Helga gave him a 'no duh' look.

"Well…I was in a treatment center. Ok, maybe not for the entire 5 years, but still, off and on in there…"

Brainy seemed rather uncomfortable in what he was trying to say. Helga sensed his uneasiness and got a little aggravated. She didn't like it when people stammered on, trying to think about what they're trying to say. However, she waited patiently as possible, if that was even possible.

"I…can't exactly tell you why right now. It's hard to talk about."

Helga tried not to slap him for delaying that long just to tell her that. Instead she unlocked the car door and stormed away. The snow on the hill made a crunch sound as she stomped away.

"Helga! Wait…where are you going?" Brainy said catching up to her. "What's wrong?"

She pretty much ignored him and kept on walking. Then, Brainy placed his hand on her shoulder. It sent chills up her spine, stopping all of her movements.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. Please? I love you enough to care."

'_He what? Did he say he loved me? No! That's impossible! No one can love me, no one ever does love me. Why would he?_'

Helga still wouldn't face Brainy. But that didn't seem to bother him. He knew Helga was dealing with some personal issues and not to press the issue too much. Still he wanted some answers. But how to get them out of her without upsetting her?

"I'm…sorry. After all these years I could never get up the nerve to tell you that. Of course it didn't help when you loved another. But Helga, that was years ago. I've come to realize that I needed to let you go. So I have. I still love you, but it's more of a friendly love. Please…listen. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't wait forever. Take action. Cause if you don't, the things you love will slowly fade away. Or even the people you love…"

That struck a nerve in Helga. For some reason Brainy's statement got to her deeply. She stood there with a blank look, thinking long and hard about what he just said.

'_Did I make a mistake? Are things fading away from me just because I've been shutting them out for so long? No…that just can't be! Nothing is fading! Nothing you hear! There never was anything in the first place!_' Helga thought to herself, not wanting to admit anything. Not wanting to admit that things are indeed fading away.

"But, over the past few years I've learned you've given up on a certain someone. I actually couldn't believe it. But then I saw my chance. The chance I had to finally tell you how I felt. Then, I saw how different you started acting. Keeping people even further away, you getting more aggravated and aggressive, not to mention violent. If I do recall, you were once suspended for two weeks because you nearly killed someone. Why, if Phoebe hadn't stopped you I'm sure you would of. I know that this isn't you Helga. I've seen who you really are years ago. Where's that Helga? Where's the Helga I grew to love?"

'_She's gone…and never coming back._' Helga thought to herself, still not facing Brainy. Scowling to herself.

"I didn't tell you then because I was afraid of what would have happened to me if I told you. I was afraid of facing a similar fate. But what I was afraid of most was rejection. I knew that I didn't stand a chance for you to like me. And that's when I made my decision to give up on trying to get you to like me. And then, focused on trying to make you happy…but I can't seem to figure out what'll make you happy. Open up. Tell me what's wrong."

Helga looked towards the ground. '_How can I tell him what's wrong when I don't even know what's wrong? I have to admit, it is rather sweet of him to care about me like this. But I just don't like him the way he used to like me. And I never will.' _

"Well then….I'll take you back home. You ready to go?" Brainy said, knowing that Helga was probably getting rather cold and standing here talking to someone who doesn't talk back wasn't much fun standing out in the freezing weather either. Well, it was quite cold up on the hill. Down in the city it was much warmer.

Helga nods slightly before turning around and climbing back into Brainy's car.

'_At least he's old enough to drive. I should be getting my permit here soon…I hope Maybe then I can have some more freedom._' Helga thought as Brainy drove away into the city.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back at Rhonda's house, Lila was just waking up. A lone sheet was covering some of her nude body as memory of last night came back to mind. Suddenly a noise came from underneath the sheets next to her.

"Mmm…hey baby. Sleep well?"

"I think so" Lila replied, getting a kiss from her boyfriend

"Last night sure was fun eh?"

"Oh my yes. Just ever so much fun."

"That's good. Say…want to have some more fun?"

"Ooo…bring it on big boy!" Lila cooed

From there, nothing was heard but giggling, moans, and all sorts of other _'obvious to what they were doing'_ noises coming from inside the room. Their antics woke up a similar situation Rhonda…

"Urgh…my head." Rhonda whined, "What happened last night?"

"I don't know…but looks like we sure had some fun! Wouldn't you think?"

"Shut up" She snapped

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get?"

"Yes…now leave!"

"Fine! Have a good day Ms. Lloyd." The boy said sarcastically in a way. With that he gathers his clothes and leaves.

"Urgh…last time I sleep with him!"

Rhonda gets up and puts on a silky robe, before ascending her room to check on the rest of the house. Examining each room, she found a few to be completely empty and rather clean, with the exception of Lila's temporary room, which was locked. However, when Rhonda came to the last room, she found it locked.

"Locked? Hmm…" Reaching up, Rhonda grabbed the little key and unlocked the door. Then, she noticed that the balcony door was open.

"What the? …oh my…Lila! Lila!" Rhonda called, even though she knew that wouldn't work.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Walking back to the room Lila was in, she knocked on the door.

"Ooo…who is it? Ah…yeah."

"Lila! Get out here now! We need to talk!" Rhonda shouted

"Ok…ah, ah, ah! Just a moment…oh yeah!"

Rhonda waited patiently, listening to the sounds coming from the room. Wasn't exactly how she planned on spending her morning, but she needed to talk to Lila. After what seemed like forever, and upon hearing a few familiar lines that usually ended a session of 'love making', as Rhonda figured they were doing, Lila emerged from the room, a few minutes later, wearing only a bra and panties, and looking rather tired. Not only that but her reddish hair was a mess, and so was the rest of her.

"Yes?" Lila asked, still reeling from what just transpired moments ago.

"Looks like our guy tricked us!" Rhonda said pointing to the empty room, frustrated.

"What?"

"Helga was supposed to get _'done' _last night remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, looks like the guy we hired ran off and took Helga with him."

"Maybe he took her back to his place?"

"Maybe, but we don't exactly know that."

"Yeah, you're right." Lila admitted

"Oh well. Maybe now she'll know we mean business?"

"Possibly…now if you don't mind, I still have business to take care of." Lila said, not really caring about Helga at the moment.

"Whatever Lila, just don't destroy anything valuable ok?"

"Sure Rhonda." She grinned.

"I swear I'll get you one day Helga…one day…" Rhonda vowed…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 11 "Breaking the Barrier" is up next! See ya then! And I forsee this getting even more interesting now! Especially with Brainy now around!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	11. Breaking The Barrier

Hey everyone! You ready for this? A New Chapter! Also, I'm happy that this is starting to get better. The last chapter has gotten the most reviews thus far. But I think this one's gonna beat it. Anywho, time for reply-backs, then on to the story :) 

**Idypebsaby**: Will she get any better? We'll just have to wait and see. And believe me, I can be pretty surprising…

**Raven**: Here ya go!

**Ashlee Kaiba**: Yeah, it's rather obvious who "Him" is, but it's just funny and odd not to see "his" name never said, wouldn't you agree?

**Blondegirlshavefun**: I'm sure not many thought Brainy would help her. Those who know me, tend to say that I'm very devious in writing, and that plot-twists do happen every now and then. And when it's seemingly obvious what's gonna happen, nope… something else happened. Sometimes I think ahead and make a surprising twist to a mystery, instead of using the obvious. Will there be more? (Evil smile) we'll just have to wait and see…

**Number6**: Glad you likey! Hey, I can't say what or what Helga won't do. She could stoop that low a in harming Phoebe. Then again, she might not. As for Brainy, it's still a mystery as to why he is the way he is. Hmm, does wearing a pink bow at 15 really get you into more fights? Probably not, but hey, makes sense doesn't it? Ah yes, the villains Rhonda and Lila. They sure do go all out don't they? Rhonda especially. Personally I think Lila really doesn't care about Helga and what she does. Who knows, maybe Lila knows something she isn't telling. Still, Rhonda sure isn't giving up is she? Enjoy Chapie 11!

**DarthRoden**: It's hard to fool you. LoL. Just goes to show, Brainy does understand her, for the most part, and still does care very much for her. His happiness is ensuring she is happy. At least, according to him that is. I think Helga is really gonna be hearing his words running through her head for a while…then again, I could be wrong. Oh well. Rhonda and Lila…all I can say is… hmm, I can't really say anything. You pretty much already did. LoL. Enjoy this chapter!

**Saff**: Darn, another person who I didn't surprise… ah, just messin'. Enjoy the rest!

**Chae.Rim**: Beyond Evil huh? Emm, I wouldn't say that too much. No one really knows how evil a 15 year old can really get. In reality, some can, and do, get quite "evil", so to speak. Here's chapter 11 for your reading enjoyment!

**Lightweigh**t: I'm so evil aren't I? I had a feeling I really tricked someone bad. Sure was surprising how he came out, helped her, and had that touching moment there. Lila…well, she is a teenager after all. And Hormones are part of what she does. Of course, males are usually more affected than females. But thanks to Rhonda a couple years ago introducing the wonders of pleasure, that "craving" happens often. And wanting to satisfy it, of course she'll jump at any chance she can get.

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**: Yeah, why be mean, when you can be evil? Rhonda and Lila (in this story anyway), are indeed, pure evil. Ah indeed, Brainy really does love Helga wit his soul. …hmm, nice comparison there. You're good at that.

Disclaimer: You Really want to see it again? Really do? Then go to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 11 "Breaking the Barrier"**

* * *

By noon, and after a little lunch out some place in town, Brainy arrived at Helga's house. She hastily got out of the car, but Brainy called for her to wait.

"Helga, wait…"

She looked at him with annoyance. Helga was certainly not in any mood anymore to deal with anyone. Still, she waited patiently for him to speak his peace.

"Look, you seem aggravated. Why not take a walk to calm down. Ok? If you ever need me, I'll be around. See ya later Helga."

Brainy then drove off, leaving Helga there alone. He really didn't want to go, but hopefully Helga would take his advice and calm down. But still, he had other business to take care of.

'_Aw, why not? A walk could do me some good'_ She thought to herself.

Helga then took off, heading nowhere in particular. Trying to sort out her thoughts.

'_Why? Why does Brainy care so much? I mean geez, I practically punch the guy every time I see him…of course it's been a while since I've seen him. Then he has the nerve to…to, touch me. Why didn't I sock him like I always do? Cause I always punch anyone who touches me. So why not then? And since when did Brainy give out do goody advice anyway? Geez, he reminds me of……no! No! Why? Why did I have to think of_ _him_? _Gah,_ _Helga, you're so stupid!_'

Helga hasn't exactly realized that she was now in the park, sitting on a grassy hill. She's been walking around for a good 2 hours before finding the grassy hillside. The park was always a good place for her to try and sort out her thoughts, and today was no different…almost. At least it was warmer than up on the hillside than just outside the city. Again, her mind wandered to something else about Brainy.

'_Hmm…I wonder why Brainy's been in a treatment center lately? I mean, what the heck is he getting treated anyway? And why would it take so long?_ _Perfect, now I'm thinking about Brainy. Geez, why is it everywhere I go I find a connection? A connection to him… I don't like the guy, so why must everything point him out? Even Brainy seemed to point him out. But why? Why?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence nearby. Helga could feel that there was something…something familiar about the presence.

'_Oh no…no! It…it can't be._'

Her eyes darted around the now darkening area. She's been sitting there practically all day. Then again, since it was winter, it did get darker much quicker than usual. Still, looking around frantically, she couldn't see anyone nearby.

'_Calm down Helga ol Girl_…_It's late. You're just imagining things. Yeah. I'm gonna head home_. _I need a nap_.' She thought to herself

Helga stands, turns, and runs dead smack into someone…knocking both of them to the ground.

'_I'm going to kill whoever got in my way_.' Helga thought to herself with much annoyance.

"Here…let me help you." The person said gently extending their hand.

Helga merely pushed it aside and stood on her own, brushing her black dress off. She then looked up at the person and jumped back in shock and terror, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Backing against a tree in absolute horror, Helga was panting heavily.

"Is something wrong?" The person asked

"A…A…Ar…Arnold?" She barely squeaked out, unintentionally. But the shock overpowered all of her defenses… and lulled the squeaky sound out of her.

The person smiled before her merely nodded their head before speaking, "Yes Helga…it's me. Arnold."

"No…no…get…get away from me!" She still said in a barely audible tone, grasping the tree for dear life as Arnold moved closer.

"Something wrong?" Arnold asked, noticing Helga's behavior.

"I…told you…get…away from…me! I…I……I Hate You!" Came the high pitch, and raspy tone that came from Helga due to lack of talking over the years. No matter what she told herself…she just couldn't shut up.

"But Helga, what did I do?"

Trying not to cry, she spoke her reason, "Because you…you left me. You left me…alone without an answer to…my confession. …You left me…without any…hope…" that was it. Reminiscing the memories broke her down in an instant. The tears she was desperately trying to hold back were now falling.

Guilt set in with Arnold. He knew she was right. And he knew it before Helga even said anything.

"A simple no, I would…never like a mean, …selfish, bitch like you …would of…done me so much better…but no! You just had…to get up and…leave!" Helga shouted as best as she could. It hurt to talk, and she couldn't even talk in complete sentences without her throat hurting badly. But she had to tell him. She had to release all these feelings she held deep within for years. But even yelling at him didn't seem to calm her down any. It still didn't make her feel better. It only made her feel worse.

"No Helga. You're not any of that. But what did you want me to say after that awkward moment?"

Helga remained silent as her gaze traveled downwards. The only thing Arnold said about the whole "incident" between them was that it was all "in the heat of the moment". Then he pushed it aside like nothing ever happened. Noticing this, Helga was yet again devastated by Arnold's reaction. '_He…he doesn't love me. He doesn't believe me. He's letting me escape from true happiness. No…Arnold! Please…don't do this to me!' _Helga had thought many years ago. This is what started everything. This is how Helga's life started to became the way it is today, or so we think. All because Arnold pushed her confession aside like it never happened. Many a year she tried to tell him. And when that moment finally came…he didn't care.

"Awkward moment?" she said under her breath, anger rising. Arnold heard her, but she didn't care. "Is that…what you think of my confession to you? …Nothing more than…an awkward moment?" Helga started on, getting louder and angrier by the second, that and getting closer to Arnold as if wanting to shout in his face. "Let me tell you, …you stupid…Son Of A Bitch! …I've tried to tell you…that I Loved you for…over 6 Years! …I tried, and I tried, …but could never bring myself …to do so. …Then, …when I finally got the chance…to tell you how I felt about you…you go and blow it off…as nothing more than… "the heat of the moment" …or even…a mere…Awkward Moment!" Helga said trying to hold back tears and trying to yell. She wouldn't care if her voice was permanently damaged or even gone after this… she was going to say her peace and that's that…

"Helga, I'm…"

"No! Save it! I don't want to…hear your pathetic excuse. And since…I'm not worth anything to you, …then neither is what you…have to say to me! …But I will warn you now, …I put up with no one! …So unless you…want to get your face beat in, …your legs and arms broken, …and your organs rearranged, …I'd suggest you leave me…the hell alone! Never again do I ever want you…to speak to me… You Stupid…Football Headed, Jerk!"

Reaching back, she gave him a mighty slap across his oblong-face. Arnold took the impact full force and his head moved to the side and down with the blow. His hand immediately went up and held the now soar area as a few tears trickled down his face as he fell to his knees in shock and disbelief. Suddenly it dawned on Helga on what she just did. Never before has she laid a finger on him, not intentionally. She never hit him out of pure anger; in fact she never hit him period. Sure, she might of given a shove or two, but those were out of love (and defense), not hate. (And of course that was many years ago too) Breathing heavily, Helga stared at her trembling hands. She never really wanted to hit him, even if she did hate him. Finally she just bolted out of the park and out of sight, leaving Arnold there in shock.

'She…she slapped me!' Bowing his head even more Arnold felt a pain in his chest, besides his cheek. 'She…doesn't love me anymore. I'm sorry Helga…I…I was scared and confused of my feelings then. I denied what you said to be true. But there's one thing you did that made everything you said true…only I didn't realize it until it was too late. Please…please let me explain everything. Let me tell you how I feel now. I've grown to find that special thing I was looking for…and then some. Something that made me realize that I lo…lo… Come on Arnold, just say it already! (Sigh) Maybe when I see her again I can say it…but I don't have a lot of time. I only came fro a quick visit. I must speak with Helga. I must apologize. And I must let her know…that I still care.'

With a sigh, Arnold looked to the direction Helga had fled and said, "Merry Christmas Helga… too bad this surprise gift for you didn't turn out as well as I thought." Arnold said hoping that showing himself on Christmas Day would be special. Standing up, Arnold heard someone approach. It didn't take him long to figure out who.

"Hey Arnold…how did it go?" came a voice from behind him.

He sighs, "Not so good." Still rubbing his cheek

"I know, I just thought it would cheer you up a little."

"Shut up Brainy."

"Now come on Arnold, that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

"I just don't know Brainy. How do I get through to her?"

"Arnold. That you must do on your own. I know you care for her…"

"…more than you believe." Arnold said, interrupting Brainy.

"Right, but, you need to tell her."

"How? She won't even let me talk!"

"You must show her that you were wrong and she was right."

"And how am I to do that?"

"I don't know. Helga is one complicated, not to mention very stubborn girl."

"Brainy…how much did I really miss? How much has she changed?"

"More than you can imagine."

Again, Guilt came over Arnold. "It's my fault…Gaaah." He said kicking a nearby tree hard enough to where it didn't hurt.

"Only you can help her Arnold. Everyone else has been sealed from her heart. Only you remain."

"Yeah right! Didn't you just hear what she said to me? Or even did to me?"

"A mere cover-up." Brainy replied simply, smirking. "Somewhere deep-down inside her lives the girl who once loved you. But because of you, that girl is lost inside of her, and new more dark form inhabits her soul."

"I don't think I have enough time to help…it could take years just to get her to even trust me."

"No Arnold. I feel that by the time you leave, she'll come around."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a crazy feeling."

"You're creeping me out man." Arnold said rather disturbed by Brainy's prediction.

"I creep many out Arnold."

"So you really think I can help her in only 4 days?" He said knowing he came for 6, and already spent nearly two of them already.

"Yes. But Arnold, the time has come for me to go."

"Right, well…thanks for helping her back at the party."

"No problem. I'd do anything to help her. And the person who loves her."

"But I…" Too late, Brainy was gone. "…never said anything about love." Arnold finished, though no one heard him.

'_Argh…he's right. I do lo…lo…dang it Arnold! You just said it a second ago, why can't you say it now…or should I say, think it now. Oh well. I need to talk to her. I need to set things straight…but how? Hmm…Phoebe! If anyone can get through to Helga, it's her! Perfect! I just hope I remember where her house is…crap. I don't remember. I guess I could look it up in the phone book and go to her tomorrow. Yeah, that's the plan…good job Arnold. …man, I really have to stop thinking like I'm talking to myself._'

Shaking his head, Arnold left for his hotel room with his head hung slightly low. Today but was a failed attempt on his-own personal mission.

* * *

Shocking… I'm even speechless!

Please Review!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	12. Remember Me?

Wow, has it really been this long since I last updated? I hate being this busy ): well, here I have Chapter 12 for your enjoyment. Hope you like, even at least a little.

**Crystalgurl101**: thanks, I see you really liked it so far. Hope you'll like this chapter... if not, then, hold tight for the next. I know there'll be at least 1-4 more good chapters.

**DarthRoden**: Hey budy, how ya doing? Sorry I haven't been replying to...well, anything. I haven't really been able to do much of anything, and when I do get a chance, I don't feel like doing anything. Don't you just hate that feeling? heh, well, anyway, lol... Will he be able to get through to her? Or is it just too late? And what'll Brainey do? Definetly gonna be interesting to see.

**Jarel Kortan**: I wanted to update sooner, but, yeah... good thing is, I'll finish this story regardless of anything. Hope you like this one too! Nice quote too, fits very well.

**Lightweight:** Surprise! lol, and Arnold sure got a surprise too. What a way to return huh? Formulatic love story? hmm, not sure really... for some reason I have a feeling it is, but I'll read through it a few more times to make sure it isn't. Or, at least not totally. I hate when I get a feeling that something isn't quite right, yet it is. Grr...

**GhettoPunk**: Thanks, here's the update!

**ldypebsaby**: Surprised ya huh? Yep, apparently he's back. Wasn't it odd not seeing him in a story for that long?

* * *

Disclaimer: Honestly, do I have to say it? Want to see it again, go to chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 12 "Remember Me?"**

* * *

The next morning, Arnold awoke from his temporary bed inside a hotel. Yawning, he heads to the bathroom.

Arnold stood a nice size of 6' 2", and still had that willy-nilly hair of his. His tiny blue cap still perched atop his head.

Quickly showering, drying off, and doing other regular morning routines, he then dressed in an attire he grew find of. Of course, it happened to be similar to that of his attire of ol'. Putting on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of navy blue jeans. Followed by his old, long, red and yellow striped shirt he always wore under his moss-green sweater when he was 9. Though this time he left it unbuttoned.

"Ah…beautiful morning. I think I'll pay Gerald a surprise visit first."

Heading out of the hotel room, Arnold walked to Gerald's house. Even after all these years he knew exactly where it was. Upon arriving, Arnold was greeted by Gerald's younger sister Timberly, who was now 11.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Hey Timberly. You don't recognize me?"

"Timberly! Who's at the door?" Came Gerald's voice.

"Some guy." She replied, not interested in who this person was really. And went back to what she was doing prior.

"Hang on, I'll be right there."

Gerald suddenly appeared in the doorway, while Timberly went back inside to play. Gerald almost jumped back when he caught sight of Arnold.

"Arnold?"

"Hey Gerald. Long time no see!"

"No way! I'm either dreaming or you're an imposter."

"Well, there's only one way to find out…isn't there?"

Holding out his hand, Arnold awaited his friend's reaction. Gerald slowly did the same. Then, they did their secret handshake, "The Stumper", flawlessly. Gerald was astounded. He couldn't believe that this person standing in front of him was his best friend. He never thought he'd see Arnold again, but now, Arnold was here, and he was real.

"You are real. Dang…you look good man." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Gerald."

"So what's up, what brings you back home?"

"I came here to see someone, and maybe help them."

"Who would that be?"

"I…really don't want to tell you." He said knowing that Gerald would probably freak.

"Aw, come on man, you can trust me."

"I'm sure I can, but I'd like to keep it to myself for now."

"Alright, that's cool. If you ask me, the person who needs the most help in this town is Helga."

Arnold froze and his eyes widened when Gerald said that. Gerald looked at his friend and tried to figure out why he suddenly looked so tense. Then, he caught on…

"Oh no…Arnold, you can't! Please, just tell me you thought of something serious, or that you have a medical condition of some sort."

"Sorry, nothing of that sort."

"Oh my…Arnold! You can't be serious! You came here to see Helga? Why man?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Unfinished business."

"I'll tell you this. Helga will finish it…believe me, that girl is psycho!"

"No Gerald. She isn't psycho. She's just lost."

"Lost? Oh come on Arnold." Gerald sighs to himself while shaking his head. "Looks like that Jungle air has been getting to ya."

"No it's not. In fact, it only helped me in my quest."

"Yeah, your quest to get yourself killed."

"Gerald, why are you arguing about this?"

"Arnold, you're my friend. And I don't want you to get hurt. Helga is an extremely dangerous person. She'll seriously hurt, if not kill anyone who dares mess with her. I should know cause I've seen it hundreds of times already."

"She won't, not to me!"

"Yeah right. What makes you so special?"

"She loves me!" Arnold blurted out unintentionally.

Gerald stood there like he was shot. Never in his wildest dreams would Gerald ever think that Arnold would say such a thing. To him, it seemed surreal. Even impossible. Especially after all the years of torment. How could Helga love someone when she went around hurting others? Especially Arnold, the boy who she picked on more than anyone else!

"…or at least she did." Arnold said interrupting Gerald's thoughts.

"Whoa man…what the hell did I miss?"

"A long story."

"I would like to hear what the heck has been going on between you two…"

"Gerald! Nothing went on."

"Bull-crap. Something happened, and that's why Helga acts the way she does." He said a little roughly

"Well, you got me there…" Arnold admitted, staring down at the ground.

"So spill it already!"

"Maybe some other time, look, I have lots of people to visit, and someone to help, before I go back."

"Go back? You mean you're not staying?"

"No Gerald. I've only come for a 6-day visit. I've already been here 2 days…so that leaves me with less than 4 days."

"Well bud, I wish you luck then. Be careful will ya? I don't want to have to get a new best bud."

"Sure thing Gerald. …and don't worry, you won't have to."

With one last stumper Arnold was off. But not before Gerald called out, "And tell me what the heck happened some time won't ya?" he shouted to Arnold, who in turn sorta ignored him.

'_Well, Gerald didn't help me feel much better about the predicament I'm in. Still, it was great seeing him again. So much has changed here. And I feel as though things aren't all that well here with the ol' gang. I know, maybe talking to Phoebe will help me a little? She's a smart girl. Maybe she can find a way to help me. After all she is Helga's best friend…or at least I think she still is.'_

Arnold heads off to Phoebe's house. Still amazed by how well he knew where everything was. Well, except her house anyway. However, he thinks he knows where it is and decides to go with his instincts. Humming a song to himself, he walked along the sidewalk, not really paying much attention as he slams into someone.

"Ow…man. Just hasn't been my weekend." The person said

"I'm terribly sorry miss." Arnold said extending his hand

"It's ok…Arnold?"

"Arnette?"

"Whoa! I can't believe it! It's been so long!" She said jumping into his arms in a hug.

"I know. I missed you." He said loosely hugging back

"Well, ever since the war got close to us, you've been busy. I never got a chance to see you. And eventually, my family moved here."

"Yeah. I don't blame you either. It's been quite hecktic there. Though I'm happy to say that the war is over."

"Really? Wow! So are you gonna move back here?"

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid. I've only come to visit."

"Oh really, have you visited Phoebe yet?"

"Actually, that's where I'm heading."

"Cool, then we can go there together."

"Sure."

Heading off towards Phoebe's house, the two remained silent. Arnold didn't exactly feel comfortable at the moment talking to a girl, since Helga was the only girl he talked to, and that didn't go so well. He knew Arnette wouldn't yell at him or anything, but still, just that odd feeling kept him from speaking. Arnette on the other hand didn't know what to say to her friend.

Arnette and Arnold met in San Lorenzo, when Arnold first arrived there with his grandparents when he was 10. They practically became instant friends. Convenient for them, they lived next door to each other in the tiny town. In less than a week Arnette learned quite a bit about Arnold, his friends and enemies, where he's from, and…the most complicated girl ever. It took a while for him to talk about her really, and even then Arnette still didn't get much out of him. Still, both Arnold and his friends intrigued Arnette. Then she learned why he came to San Lorenzo. To find his long lost parents. Arnette offered her assistance in his quest, which Arnold gladly accepted. He knew it was going to be possibly dangerous, but, having a person who knew the area would be helpful…even if he did have a map, a guide would come in handy. Within 2 months, they found Arnold's parents, alive and well. They lived amongst the Green Eye People. However, there was talk of trouble. La Sombra, the evil river pirate, was seeking vengeance against Miles, Stella, and the Green Eyes. And it wasn't long before a war broke out. La Sombra had his own little army attack the Green Eyes. But they were met with a strong opposition. The Green Eyes fought back, quite well in fact. Arnette and Arnold avoided the war as much as possible. Arnold's parents fought in the war, to help protect their long time friends and caretakers. Arnette's family helped take care of Arnold, as his grandparents enjoyed themselves in the topical area. The years dragged on, the war going nowhere and seemingly endless. Before long, Arnold was now involved in it. Not in the fighting, but in the support for his side. Arnette didn't know how or why the war ended, nor did she know who won. But Arnold did. And it seemed kinda apparent that he didn't want to talk about it. Arnette could tell by the look on his face. He had too much on his mind. What specifically, she didn't know. Before they knew it, the arrived at Phoebe's house. Arnette knocked on the wooden door, seemingly perky all of a sudden. Maybe she could relate her friendship with Phoebe, to her friendship with Arnold? After all, Arnold was alone when he came to San Lorenzo. Then, Arnette was alone when she came to Hillwood. The only friend Arnold had there, was Arnette. The only friend Arnette has here, was Phoebe.

"Hi Arnette! You're here a tad early you know."

"I know, but I ran into an ol' friend on my way here."

"Oh really? Where is she?"

"You mean, he,"

"He? What? You mean you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh my no! I couldn't do that to Helga."

"Helga? What's she got to do with…wait. No! It…it can't be."

"I don't know. Who do you think it is?"

"I…no, it's…impossible!"

Suddenly Arnold appeared in front of Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes widened as she almost fainted. She stood still for a moment, then was suddenly latched onto Arnold's side holding on for dear life. Arnold couldn't help but smile and hug Phoebe back.

"It's good to see you again Phoebe."

"Oh Arnold! Things have been such a mess without you!" Said the 5' 3" Asian-American.

"I'll say." Arnette commented

"I was afraid of things getting out of hand after I left." Arnold said. Phoebe then detached herself from him.

"Well, to be honest, it was rather crazy for a few months after you left. But, things seemed to of gotten better for everyone…except one person. Still, it wasn't till…oh I'd say when everyone started turning teenage. So around when everyone was turning 13 or even 14."

"Whew. For a second there I thought everything went into permanent chaos. So I guess it was just everyone being teens huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I doubt I could of really helped then anyway."

"Possibly. But you might have reduced some of the chaos here." Phoebe said optimistically.

"True. And let me guess, the one person would be Helga, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I had a not so good meeting last night." Arnold stated rubbing the back of his neck semi-shy fully.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Phoebe asked very concerned.

"I'm fine…why?"

"Because, Helga will frikin kill anyone who bothers her!" Arnette exclaimed

"Huh?" Arnold said, rather oblivious to what was going on. Denseness is a key factor there.

"Come inside Arnold. We have much catching up to do…"

"Ok. Though I have a feeling this isn't going to be what I expect."

"You have no idea." Phoebe said walking into her house followed by Arnette and Arnold.

Sitting down in the living room, Phoebe took a deep breath, then exhaled. She knew it'll take a while to explain everything to him, but he needed to know. Maybe he could find a way to help her friend. Phoebe could only hope and pray Arnold would be able to help Helga. But first, Phoebe wanted to know what happened between them last night. And why Arnold seemed completely unharmed. Cause knowing Helga, she wouldn't of let him get away without getting hurt. That is, unless that fire, that passion, still burned deep down inside her. Phoebe could only guess at all this. Now, the time has come for less guessing, and more telling.

"So Arnold. What happened last night?"

"Well…"

* * *

Yah, another chapter done! Please review! It'll make me happier about this story...

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	13. Admitting is not so Easy

Hello one and all! It's finally that time...an Update! Sorry to all you readers for that long delay. But after losing the rest of the story and unable to recover it... it's been a struggle to re-do it. Thus far not much has been done as to where I'm happy with it. This section is essentially part of the original Chapter 13... obviously modified since it isn't the original. It's not much of an update, but at least its something right?

I do hope to get Chapter 14 out sometime in Mid. November. Though, I'm not promising anything with this story. Especially when I do have another fanfic in progress (that for one reason or another is lacking reviews).

Remember, feel free to ask any questions you may have. All comments welcomed.

A/N: During the flashback there'll be dialoge with a " - " at the very beginning of it. This means it's actually not part of the flashback and is the characters talking "in the background".

Disclaimer: Still don't own HA! So for the love of it all, don't bug me about it...

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Admitting is not so Easy"**

* * *

"So Arnold. What happened last night?"

"Well…"

Arnold stared down at his hands, unsure how to begin. His mind raced wildly as images of his meeting with Helga flooded his vision and thoughts. Without much processing, words began forming and before he knew it, his tale was being told…

**-Flashback-**

-"I found Helga in the park…thought it to be a good time and chance to show myself…"

_Helga stood, turned, and ran dead smack into someone…knocking both of them to the ground._

"_Here…let me help you." _

-"I said to her, trying not to sound all too cheerful. Though I was."

_Helga merely pushed it aside and stood on her own, brushing her black dress off. She then looked up at the person and jumped back in shock and terror, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Backing against a tree in absolute horror, Helga was panting heavily._

"_Is something wrong?" _

-"She looked frightened. As though she saw a ghost."

-"Arnold, to her…you probably were." Phoebe commented.

"_A…A…Ar…Arnold?" She barely squeaked out, unintentionally. But the shock overpowered all of her defenses… and lulled the squeaky sound out of her._

-"Helga Spoke!" Arnette and Phoebe simultaneously shouted. Arnold nodded and continued.

"_Yes Helga…it's me. Arnold."_

"_No…no…get…get away from me!" She still said in a barely audible tone, grasping the tree for dear life as Arnold moved closer._

"_Something wrong?" Arnold asked, noticing Helga's behavior._

"_I…told you…get…away from…me! I…I……I Hate You!" Came the high pitch, and raspy tone that came from Helga due to lack of talking over the years._

"_But Helga, what did I do?"_

–"I had a pretty good idea…"

_She spoke her reason, "Because you…you left me. You left me…alone without an answer to…my confession. …You left me…without any…hope…" that was it. _

–"It hurt to hear that from her. Even if I already knew it. …and it hurt to see her cry like that."

"_A simple no, I would…never like a mean, …selfish, bitch like you …would of…done me so much better…but no! You just had…to get up and…leave!" Helga shouted as best as she could. It hurt to talk, and she couldn't even talk in complete sentences without her throat hurting badly. _

"_No Helga. You're not any of that. But what did you want me to say after that awkward moment?"_

_Helga remained silent as her gaze traveled downwards. The only thing Arnold said about the whole "incident" between them was that it was all "in the heat of the moment". Then he pushed it aside like nothing ever happened. Noticing this, Helga was yet again devastated by Arnold's reaction. "Awkward moment?" she said under her breath, anger rising. Arnold heard her, but she didn't care. "Is that…what you think of my confession to you? …Nothing more than…an awkward moment?" Helga started on, getting louder and angrier by the second, that and getting closer to Arnold as if wanting to shout in his face. "Let me tell you, …you stupid…Son Of A Bitch! …I've tried to tell you…that I Loved you for…over 6 Years! …I tried, and I tried, …but could never bring myself …to do so. …Then, …when I finally got the chance…to tell you how I felt about you…you go and blow it off…as nothing more than… "the heat of the moment" …or even…a mere…Awkward Moment!" Helga said trying to hold back tears and trying to yell. She wouldn't care if her voice was permanently damaged or even gone after this… she was going to say her peace and that's that…_

"_Helga, I'm…"_

-"I knew it would do no good to apologize…but I just wish there was some way to consul her."

"_No! Save it! I don't want to…hear your pathetic excuse. And since…I'm not worth anything to you, …then neither is what you…have to say to me! …But I will warn you now, …I put up with no one! …So unless you…want to get your face beat in, …your legs and arms broken, …and your organs rearranged, …I'd suggest you leave me…the hell alone! Never again do I ever want you…to speak to me… You Stupid…Football Headed, Jerk!"_

_-_"Reaching back, she gave me a mighty slap across my face."

_Arnold took the impact full force and his head moved to the side and down with the blow. His hand immediately went up and held the now soar area as a few tears trickled down his face as he fell to his knees in shock and disbelief. Suddenly it dawned on Helga on what she just did. Never before has she laid a finger on him, not intentionally. She never hit him out of pure anger; in fact she never hit him period. _

-"…you're right Arnold. She never did do that."

_Sure, she might of given a shove or two, but those were out of love (and defense), not hate. (And of course that was many years ago too) Breathing heavily, Helga stared at her trembling hands. She never really wanted to hit him, even if she did hate him. Finally she just bolted out of the park and out of sight, leaving Arnold there in shock._

**-End of Flashback-**

"I really screwed up." Arnold bowed his head, sighing miserably.

"No Arnold. Helga is just too insecure about how she feels." Arnette comforted.

"She's too passionate with her feelings. Helga is the sensitive type believe it or not. Any little thing can change her mood."

"Yeah, I kinda found that out the hard way." Arnold said rubbing his cheek. That shot she gave him still hurt a little.

"You're still lucky though. Normally she'll beat someone to no end."

Arnold sighed. "I still can't help but blame myself though. If only…if only…"

"What's past it past Arnold. You can't change it." Phoebe confirmed. "All you can do is make the best of what you got."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Arnold, look at all you've done while we were in San Lorenzo. Look at how well you handled that."

"But this was something I caused. It's my fault she's like this!"

"Maybe so, but Arnold, you can't go around blaming yourself. You made a mistake…the Arnold I know will stop at nothing to fix it."

"Phoebe."

"Yes?"

"You've turned into one heck of an optimistic woman."

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"You're right though. I have to fix it. I have to get the old Helga back…or at least part of it."

"Right on!" Arnette cheered.

"Thanks girls." He said holding out his arms. The two teen-girls enveloped into a group hug.

Letting them go, Arnold sighed and sunk back down into his seat. Despite the optimistic boost, it would still be difficult to get Helga to listen to him. Reflecting back on things, perhaps he deserved that slap more than he initially first thought.

"So Arnold, what have you been up to after all these years?"

Arnold didn't respond to Phoebe's question. Arnette bit her lip and decided to break in on where the conversation was heading. For some reason she felt an odd vibe radiating from Arnold. It told her he clearly wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Laughing nervously, she moved between Phoebe and Arnold waving her hands.

"Don't worry about that Pheebs. I'll tell you about it. Let Arnold focus on helping Helga."

Phoebe sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Sighing in relief, Arnette hesitantly looked towards Arnold. If only there were some way to ease his tension. Put his nerves, his mind, his spirit at ease. The same went for Helga. The poor girl…

Phoebe sat back and ran through Arnold's story. Trying to see if any piece of it could give her an idea. An idea on how to help either one of her friends. Her eyes grew wide as a question came to mind. Something Arnold left unanswered thus far. It was a long shot, but she had to ask…

"Arnold?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Do…Do you… Do you…love Helga?"

His face flushed red. "I…"

"Arnold, don't you dare lie to me." Phoebe warned.

"You know I can't lie."

"Do you?"

Arnold sighed and nodded. The girls gasp and went wide-eyed as they stared at him. Did they just hear that right?

"You…you do?"

Arnold nodded again.

"Then why don't you just tell her!" Arnette shouted at him.

"Arnette, it's not that easy." Phoebe began. "Arnold can't just go up to her and tell her what she wants to hear. He has to do it some other way."

"That's why I've been trying to talk with her. To get her to trust me."

"She needs to trust him before he can admit anything." Phoebe finished for him.

"But how can he do that? Especially after what happened?"

"If I know Helga, he just has to keep trying. Take whatever she dishes out."

"Arnold will wind up dead if he does that."

"No. Somehow I think that little girl is still inside her. That little girl who still loves Arnold."

Arnold's cheeks flushed red again.

"I still think you're crazy." Arnette muttered to Phoebe.

* * *

Well, after so long… an update! May not be much of one, but hey… it's something right?

Happy 10th Anniversary Hey Arnold! …what a way to celebrate eh?

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


End file.
